Untamed Heart
by Angelstars
Summary: AU IYKag COMPLETE -Now with added EPILOGUE! - Untamed at heart Untamed by soul: Now that Inuyasha has finally found his mate after many years of searching will they both find true happiness? Loads of Fluff and Lime Warnings!
1. Disclaimers :Teasers:

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
**_Summary_: Somewhat of an AU (alternate universe) very much a Kagome/Inuyasha love story*  
**_Warning_**: There will be lemon themed scenes within this story, but they will be separated for peeps who wish not to read them.    
  


**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
_  
  
_** On another note: I've been reminded to credit the movie I based this fic on. So this is the only other way of letting peeps know and obviously don't really read my notes on '_Untamed Heart_' being a movie I based this on. Its not 100% following that story - I'm well aware of crediting. I make no claim on some of the plot I borrowed. My bad!  
So now that's cleared up read on.****  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
Some chapters will be rated R readers are to take that rating seriously. I chose to separate the lemon/lime scenes for those who wish not to read them and miss them out as they read so I'll warn you before they're uploaded. Think R rated movie though, because they are not NC-17 so to speak.

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
  
**Spoiler Scene**: Taken from Chapter 4.4 - In the beginning - Together we make sense.  
  
_Sango's grin got bigger upon hearing her friends news. "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"Well…its Inuyasha"   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango gasped but soon recovered. "Why?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "I got to know him and we make sense."  
  
"What you mean you make sense?"   
  
"He doesn't make sense, I don't make sense- together we make sense" Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh…so tell me what's he like?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Well he's nice when you get to know him and he likes me"  
  
Sango screwed her face up in confusion and sighed. "Don't sell yourself short, Kagome"  
  
---------  
  
_**Spoiler Scene two**: Taken from Chapter 5.5 - In the beginning we all make sense_  
  
Kagome gaped at the scroll in her hand. "You mean that the girl mentioned in this scroll is me?"   
  
Kaede nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you."  
  
"But Kaede, I don't believe in this stuff. Its just fairy-tales right?" Kagome scoffed.  
  
"Believe what you want, Kagome. Take heed my words child, you are the chosen."  
  
Kagome sighed before leaving a rather stunned looking Sango and Miroku. Learning about your so-called past was interesting, but to find out you were together even in past, present and future was a lot to handle._    
_  
  
_Hope this gains more of your interest! Read on…   
  
**A/N: Do I have to repeat this ^^; umm..yes this is based on a movie. I made the disclaimer to let ya's all know this. I don't plan on ending it like the movie and it takes a different approach to the original in character Inuyasha series toward the end, but I have simply followed the plot but never word for word. I'm sorry if I offended you D. Kai as you wrote that review very suspiciously accusing. Thank you.  
  
**


	2. C1: In the beginning: all men are jerks!

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
**_Summary_: Somewhat of an AU (alternate universe) very much a Kagome/Inuyasha love story*   
**_Warning_**: There will be lemon themed scenes within this story, but they will be separated for peeps who wish not to read them.    
  


**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
 **  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 1.1 - In the beginning - all men are jerks!  
  
---  
Introduction*  
  
_'He doesn't make sense…  
She doesn't make sense…  
Together they make sense…'_  
  
Kagome Higurashi was your average every day College student over worked with study and under paid…  
Inuyasha is a gentle misfit whom is smitten with Kagome, but is afraid to tell her…   
  
Inuyasha beats a secret that sets him apart from the others Kagome has dated. Unknown to him or Kagome, she might provide the key…  
  
Here's their story, guaranteed to have you reaching for tissues, romantic and very touching   
---  
  
*Kagome ran as fast as she could up the stairs of the shrine she lived in with her Mother and brother, reaching the door and slamming it open. Startled her mother poked her head from where she was searching for Christmas decorations.   
  
"Oh, hi Kagome!" her mother greeted.    
  
Kagome smiled nervously ripping off her jacket and pealing off her waitress uniform as she moved up the stairs.  
  
"Mom, I can't talk now! I'm gonna be late!!" she replied tossing the last of her uniform off and belting in to her room.  
  
"Aren't you going to have something to eat?" her mother asked pulling the box of decorations from the cupboard.   
  
"Umm…later!" Kagome bellowed from her bedroom.  
  
Kagome's mom sighed and shock her head '_Young love…_' she thought with a smile.  
  
Kagome continued to rush to get ready for her date with Houjo-kun; she pulled at her hair band and let her hair flow onto her shoulders. She wrinkled her nose at the state of it, pushing it back with one movement of her hand and sighing contently when it looked somewhat tidy. She turned to her wardrobe and picked out a pair of black jeans and white shirt rushing to get them on when she heard Houjo's car pull up in the drive, honking at the horn to let her know of his arrival. She smiled and rushed from her room down the stairs passing her mother.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
With that she was out of the door in a flash, running down the stairs of the shrine entrance and opening the door of the car to meet with her boyfriend.  
  
She welcomed him with a small kiss and smiled, "I missed you"  
  
Houjo kissed her back and faulted a smile in return, "You missed me since what, yesterday?" he questioned nervously.  
  
Kagome looked up at her boyfriend's nervous expression. "Mhmmn, why not?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
Houjo looked down away from her face and coughed slightly.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Kagome questioned him.  
  
"No, umm… what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Aren't we going to the mall?"  
  
Houjo fidgeted slightly under her gaze, "…do you just wanna…maybe go some other time?" he murmured.   
  
Kagome's smile disappeared, "you…you don't wanna see me any more…" she closed her eyes trying not to let her tears sting at her eyes.   
  
"No, its not that…I mean…its just, I dunno…maybe…we should start seeing other people" he faulted slightly.  
  
Kagome snorted at him and continued to shake her head. "Why does this always have to happen to me, I let myself get involved and always end up getting hurt…" she whispered letting the tears flow freely.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
"What did I do that was so wrong?" she interrupted him.   
  
"Kagome, don't say that. You didn't do anything wrong." He tried to reassure her opening his arms to embrace her.  
  
Kagome pushed away from him, "No!"   
  
He reached out for her once more, "Kagome, come here…please…don't cry"  
  
She gave into his comforting and dove into his chest sobbing. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled away from him slightly, "I'm going inside…"   
  
Houjo looked down at her, "Why…why don't I call you later?"  
  
"No, don't. Leave me alone, Houjo!" she snapped and slammed the door of his car, running back into the shrine house.  
  
Houjo closed his eyes and sighed, "I never meant to hurt you," he whispered after her retreating figure.   
  
---  
  
*Kagome opened the door of the shrine and looked over at her mother, who was decorating the Christmas tree. She smiled through her tears and ran past her making her way up the stairs pushing past Souta.   
  
She reached her bedroom and slammed the door shut diving under her covers of her bed, sobbing into her pillow.  
  
---  
  
*That morning was going to be one of the worst shifts she'd ever had to work. She sighed and continued to clean one of the tables at the diner she worked at part-time. Her best friend, Sango looked up at her with worry. "Did he say why?" she asked Kagome quietly.  
  
Kagome sighed once more, "He just said we should start seeing other people."  
  
"He's a jerk!" Sango snorted, "he could have at least told you why!"  
  
"Forget it, Sango. I don't feel like talking about it anymore"   
  
"Talk about what?" came another voice.  
  
"Houjo broke up with Kagome" Sango explained to the boy who was now sitting at the clean table with them.  
  
"Houjo? Was that the one with the limp?" he asked.  
  
"No, that was Kouga, Miroku. Houjo was the one with the sick mother…" Sango replied  
  
"No" Kagome interrupted, "that was Hiroku and his mother got better and that's when he dumped me."  
  
Miroku nodded remembering this now. "So, he's the one with the limp?"  
  
"No" Kagome replied once more, "Houjo is the jerk with the flashy car and leather jacket."  
  
"Ah…I'm sorry to hear this Kagome-sama." Miroku comforted her, before slipping his hands under the table and getting a sour look from both females. He smiled and removed his wondering hands.   
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore, no matter how much she denied hurting or not wanting to talk to him she had to at least ask him why, like Sango had mentioned. He owed her at least that. "I'm going to call him," she announced to her friends.  
  
Sango jerked up from giving Miroku another threatening glare, "No! Don't you DARE! What's wrong with you girl!?! Let him go, he's not worth jack-shit!"  
  
Kagome sighed and dropped her head in defeat. "But…"  
  
Miroku smiled and leaned over to rub Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome-sama, you are to good for him. You got to learn to put your foot down once in a while"  
  
Kagome laughed bitterly, "Why is it that none of the guys I date actually want me!?"  
  
"Come on girls! This place won't run its self!" Kaede, the manager of the diner yelled at the two.  
  
Miroku coughed and started to look at his menu, while Sango took his order. Kagome got up and walked over to her boss.   
  
"I don't feel so good, Kaede. May I go home early this afternoon?"   
  
Kaede smiled and nodded, "That means you work extra shift tomorrow"   
  
Kagome nodded in reply and said her goodbyes before leaving Sango and Miroku to fight over what a 'Tip' was. Not that she really wanted to know what kind of 'Tip' Miroku wanted to give Sango, she smiled just thinking of the perverted guy who obviously had a crush on her best friend.  
  
---  
  
*Inuyasha looked on at the two females and male talking around one of the customer tables, his sensitive hearing picked up what they were discussing. Kagome's latest boyfriend had broken her heart. He sighed; this was something he had gotten used to. Kagome didn't have very much luck with relationships.   
  
When he heard Kaede agree to her having the rest of the afternoon off he smiled at the elder ladies compassion and looked on long after Kagome left the diner, ignoring Kaede's shouts to move his behind back in to the kitchen.  
  
--- T.B.C.  
_  
Chapter 2.2  - {She made her way back into the kitchens calling over the noise for Inuyasha, she gasped when she found him. "Oh…Inuyasha you cut yourself! Gods this is pretty deep, you're gonna need stitches" she told him gathering his hand into hers and inspecting it.   
  
Inuyasha frowned and pulled his hand away from her. "No it's fine, you put me off is all wench"  
  
Kagome stuck her hands on her hips in annoyance to his rudeness "Inuyasha! What are you talking about, I said you need it looked at!"}  _(**Warning** -chapter 2 contains scenes of mature content.)_  
_  
---  
  
**Author notes**: *I've actually completed this story it's written up already except for the odd chapters that are side stories. So _reviews_ will help upload the chapters quicker rather than holding on waiting ^_^ If you want more and seem interested in this _review _for me, helps get the chapters out quicker. My typing skills are fast like I said this story is completed on paper… oh and how many of you want to read the lemon/lime scenes? There are two in this particular fic.   
  
_More More_ or _Continue continue_ always makes me smile *wink wink* (don't kill me for making Kagome 'like' Houjo (Hojo) this was just the beginning we get into the plot when we get more Inuyasha scenes. Oh and this by the way does follow somewhat the basic plot to 'Untamed Heart' a very sad movie, but this 'might' not turn out sad unless you all want sad then I can give you sad I'm an Angst writer so…)  
  



	3. C2: In the beginning: more nightmares

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
**_Summary_: Somewhat of an AU (alternate universe) very much a Kagome/Inuyasha love story*  
**_Warning_**: There will be lemon themed scenes within this story, but they will be separated for peeps who wish not to read them.    
  


**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
_This chapter contains scenes of mature content and may offend be warned and read at your own discretion.   
_**------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 2.2 - In the beginning - More Nightmares more heart break.  
   
---   
  
_'He doesn't make sense…  
She doesn't make sense…  
Together they make sense…'_   
  
---  
  
*That evening had proven a nightmare for Kagome. She sat on her bed holding the Christmas presents she had gotten Houjo bringing back memories and broken dreams she cried into her hands before falling under her covers with grief.   
  
Kagome's eyes were swollen and red still from crying herself to sleep that night, she sighed and moaned covering her face with her sheet in order to block the sun from her eyes. Her alarm jolted her up suddenly realizing she had to work double today. Her eyes rolled back in distress before yanking her covers off and getting ready for today's extra long shift at the diner before going to evening class that night.   
  
It was busy that afternoon, customers were coming in to shelter from the snow and wind so the whole place was seething, Sango was at her peak eyeing up Miroku's every move noticing him flirt with some other females across the way from her. She caught the attention of everyone when she finally stalked over to him and flattened his head with a tray.   
  
Kagome was rubbing her feet moaning that this couldn't get any worse. Kaede was getting impatient with Sango telling her to haul her ass back into the kitchen. Kagome smiled at this, hearing Sango mumble about how she was going to 'kill' that Hentai so-called monk.   
  
"Kagome! Kagome…!"   
  
she was bought back from her thoughts when she heard Kaede call for her. "Kagome, where is Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome looked up, "I dunno" she shrugged.  
  
"Well go and find him and tell him to get his butt out here, I need him"   
  
Kagome sighed and nodded rolling her eyes in annoyance.   
  
She made her way back into the kitchens calling over the noise for Inuyasha, she gasped when she found him. "Oh…Inuyasha you cut yourself! Gods this is pretty deep, you're gonna need stitches" she told him gathering his hand into hers and inspecting it.   
  
Inuyasha frowned and pulled his hand away from her. "No it's fine, you put me off is all wench"  
  
Kagome stuck her hands on her hips in annoyance to his rudeness "Inuyasha! What are you talking about, I said you need it looked at!"    
  
His hand still bled, but he simply shrugged it off and carried on doing what he was doing.   
  
Kagome was now getting annoyed and worried at the same time. "Inuyasha if it doesn't stop bleeding you will need to at least wash it and bandage it"  
  
"Keh" came the reply.   
  
Kagome's right eye twitched in anger when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the nearest first aid kit and sink to wash it.  
  
After a few moments of staring at his oddly looking hands her mind thought out aloud. "What's with your hand, Inuyasha?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything he was to busy blushing as she slowly played circles over his palms with her fingers.  
  
Kagome never could make sense of him, he could be rude and obnoxious then go silent and shy. He made no sense what so ever, from the first time she met him he kept to himself and from the looks of things he was as lonely as she was on occasion. One thing though, as far as she knew Inuyasha had no family where as she at least had her mother, brother and friends. She looked up at his slightly red tinted face and smiled gently at him. Inuyasha swallowed back his lump trying to at least gain back some pride, the stupid bitch was making him feel uncomfortable and he didn't like it.  
  
Kagome finished seeing to his hand and patted it lightly, "there you go, all done" she told him.  
  
Inuyasha kept silent.  
  
"Jeez Inuyasha you're don't make sense" she absently spoke aloud.  
  
"Can I have a waitress come out here please!?!" she heard one of the customers calling.  
  
She smiled and shrugged walking off to the front to take more orders. She turned quickly and bowed. "You'll live, now get back to work"   
  
Inuyasha stared at his bandaged hand then up to her retreating person and rasped a "Thanks" under his breath before getting back to his chores.   
  
---  
  
*Sango looked over to Kagome and whispered her worry as two guys began to punch and kick at the music box in annoyance. Kagome looked up at her then to Kaede, it was going to be up to her to ask them to stop she guessed.  
  
"Oi, would you mind not kicking that?" she asked as nicely as she possibly could.  
  
"This piece of junk swallowed my damn money!" one of them replied.  
  
"Hai, well that's because guys like you are always pounding at it." She sarcastically answered him walking off to get on with her work.  
  
The first guy looked up and over to Kagome who was now taking yet more customer orders, he gaped at his friend, "Wouldn't you like to get a piece of that?" he bluntly asked him.  
  
"Aa…and she would eat you alive, leave it be."  
  
"No way!" he snorted back, "don't you know who she is?"   
  
"Why the heck should I?"   
  
"She was Houjo's bitch, he said she was 'saving herself,'" he announced. "You know that's a challenge"   
  
---  
  
*It was nearing the end of the night shift and Sango was complaining about Miroku's flirting from earlier and moaning how her feet hurt from all of the standing she's been doing. Kagome sighed and listened leaning on her elbow over the table not really paying that much attention.   
  
"Did you call him?" Sango asked, gaining Kagome's full awareness.  
  
"No"   
  
"Good, I'm so pleased you didn't!" Sango squeaked in happiness.  
  
Kagome sighed once more, life sucked and this was going to be a miserable Christmas.   
  
Closing time soon came and both girls hugged each other before saying night to Kaede leaving in separate directions. Kagome was tucked up in her warm jacket her scarf tightly wrapped around her mouth and nose it was freezing.   
  
She walked her usual route noting how quiet it actually was, she shivered slightly she hated having to walk home, especially when she had been so used to Houjo coming to pick her up most nights to take her home.   
  
Now wasn't the time to be slowing down or getting depressed over an ex-boyfriend who was a jerk she wanted to get home quickly and out of this freezing weather. She was beginning to suspect that she was being followed but soon shrugged that idea off that was until the two guys from the diner pulled their car up to her startling her.   
  
"Kagome? Kagome right? That is your name right?"    
  
One of them asked her, she could smell the alcohol even from where she was standing. "What do you want?" she managed to voice.  
  
"Come on, Kagome! Get in we can drive you home"  
  
"No thanks, I'll walk" she stated and walked at a faster pace.  
  
  
She walked faster and faster running slightly when she caught sight of the car once more following her, her heart beat fast in her chest and her breathing got more unsteady they were trailing her and had gotten out of the car and chasing her. Gods what was going to happen to her now?  
  
"Please leave me alone!" she shouted as one of the guys grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side roughly the other guy jerked her head up to look at him. "Well now Kagome, I guess this is my lucky night, huh?"   
  
Kagome froze, when the other guy reached over his hand to her mouth to cover it and trip her onto the ground, she watched with widened eyes when the other started to lift her skirt and fiddle with her zip.   
  
She screamed and bit the other smaller of the two guys holding onto her and he let go of her in pain, as the larger of the guys pulled on her shoving her to the floor with such force it knocked the wind out of her. He ripped her uniform off with one single pull exposing her flesh. Suddenly he was whipped off of her with such a force he collided with the smaller guy and both of them were knocked over.   
  
Inuyasha snarled and got ready to pounce on them when they both got up he lunged with his fists and knocked the larger guy out causing the smaller to run from the scene.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" he called after him and turned his attention to the knocked out girl who was bleeding slightly from the fall. He picked her up and carried her to the shrine looking down at her still form with worried golden eyes. He gently lowered her to the ground out side of the shrine and knocked at the door before jumping out of view when Kagome's mother gasped at her daughters' appearance.   
  
"Kagome!"  
  
---T.B.C.  
  
_Chapter 3.3 -{Her other hand moved over to stroke his cheek while her tears continued as she looked up into his face.   
  
"I…I know, you saved me."} _  
  
Author Notes: Thanks to **Classic Cowboy** my boyfriend for encouraging me to write, Kat aka **P-chan Luver** for pre-reading my chapters (not that you noticed the spelling errors :P) ^^ Anyways thank you to the nice peeps who reviewed! all positive ^_^ the next chapter will be out tomorrow don't worry. I have up to 6 chapters so far, but the story will only get more complex after the fluff. I dunno what ff.net was doing before but for some reason I had 2 chapters the same ^^; oh well it looks ok now.   
  
Look out for chapter 3.3 tomorrow but I gotta warn ya the chapter after that will be lemon themed. It's not a part of the main story so if you want to ignore it then ya won't be missing important plot lines. _  
  
___


	4. C3: In the beginning: her hero

Untamed Heart   
  
_Did I mention ages?_ Kagome 20 Souta 16 Sango 22 Miroku 22   
 Houjo 21  
----------------------------------------------  
  


  
Chapter 3.3 - In the beginning - Her hero  
   
**_One week later_**…  
  
 "Oi, Sango where's Kagome-sama today?" Miroku asked from his table.  
  
"She called in sick again" came the reply.  
  
"Again? Its been a week…"  
  
"If she's sick, she's sick. Its probably the flu or something" Sango shrugged, little did she know her best friend had been attacked a week ago.  
  
Inuyasha continued to finish his chores at the back of the diner listening to Sango and Miroku talk about Kagomes disappearance he sighed and looked over at Kaede who eyed him suspiciously. "What now" he grunted under his breath.  
  
---  
Kagome looked into her mirror and placed her uniform on which was now altered, the skirt was now below her knee rather than high up over her shins like its old appearance, her hair was now put back into a tight bunch and her bangs were allowed to cover her face instead of the way she usually wore it.   
  
It was Souta's night for the car and she was on her first night shift for over a week, she would be getting off a 2am in the morning.   
  
"Remember to pick me up at 2, Souta" Kagome reminded him.  
  
Souta looked up at her in shock. "What? I have school in the morning, Kagome. I can't pick you up!" he wailed.  
  
"Souta, I let you use the car on one condition tonight, don't you dare leave me here!!" she huffed trying her best to hide the fright of having to walk home alone.   
  
"2am, Souta remember or else!" she called back to her brother.  
  
Kagome sucked up the courage to walk in to her workplace looking at least somewhat confident.   
  
"Kagome!" Miroku greeted her reaching out to hold onto her shoulder  
  
Kagome jerked away from him sharply, her heart beating so fast in her chest she couldn't find her voice to apologize to her friend for the way she just behaved. '_Don't be stupid Kagome, its just Miroku he won't hurt you_' she tried to calm herself with those thoughts but found no comfort.   
  
How was she going to do this without jumping every time a male talked to or touched her for any reason plus not letting her friends know of what happened that night. She really didn't want them to find out, not that she didn't trust them, only because she didn't want to cause any unnecessary worry. She would be fine after a few days and things would go back to normal, right?   
  
Kaede was sitting at the cash desk looking on at Kagome while she worked. "So, Kagome are you well?" she asked the young girl.  
  
Kagome looked up and stopped for a second, before continuing her cleaning. "Yes Kaede, thanks for asking."  
  
"You know those two guys that were hanging around that music box a week back?"   
Kagome froze but didn't look up. "Umm…yes" she murmured.  
  
"Well you should have seen the one he was all bruised. Eyes nose and mouth. He really looked a mess…" Kaede raised her brow when Kagome suddenly took leave and headed straight for Inuyasha, who was working alone at the back of the diner.  
  
She grabbed a hold of him and dragged him back into the kitchen. "Come here" she whispered. He complied and followed her in to the back room.   
  
"You've been following me home? How do you know where I lived?" she asked, her heart was racing and her breathing was strongly affected knowing that he had been the one, the one who saved her.   
  
"Hmm…well?" she continued.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't find his voice he didn't know what to say, was she mad or was she relieved? Maybe even thankful, would she think he was some kind of wacko who liked following people, a freak even? Oh, he wouldn't be able to take that kind of rejection, not from her.  
  
He looked down when she continued to stare. Kagome's heart was now calming slightly she looked down at his hand the one that was cut and grabbed a hold of it bringing it to her heart "how's your hand?" she whispered looking up in to his golden eyes. "Thank you" she finished.  
  
Her other hand moved over to stroke his cheek while her tears continued; she looked up into his face.   
  
"I…I know, you saved me."  
  
Inuyasha kept quiet biting at his bottom lip with his fang. There was no shouting; she was actually touching him not scolding him.   
  
"Please don't tell anybody about this…" she begged him. "…and don't take this the wrong way," she said standing up on tiptoes and reaching over to kiss him on the other cheek. "Thank you" she whispered once more and left him standing in shock his hand moving up to where she had kissed him. He touched it feeling its slight wetness and taking in her sent as she moved on passed him.  
  
"I follow you home…" he found his voice once more.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked in surprise.  
  
"I…I wasn't finished…I follow you home, to make sure you're safe."   
  
Kagome gaped at him "I've never seen you"  
  
Inuyasha dipped his head down "I stay far behind. I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be sorry…"   
  
"I'm not finished" he interrupted her again.  
  
"Finish then" she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry… I was late that night."  
  
"…" Kagome was speechless. She swallowed back yet more tears and blinked rapidly trying to focus her blurry eyes.  
  
He was sorry because it had gotten that far? It wasn't his fault and when did Inuyasha start following her home? And most importantly… why. She would have to ask him sometime. Right now all she wanted was to cry or be left alone to think. Kagome continued to stare at the strange boy in front of her. '_Why aren't I angry he stalks me?_' she blushed at the thought.   
  
"We'll talk about this later, all right?" and with those final words she turned and left   
---  
Sango was hovering around finishing off the last of the nights cleaning before closing for the night. "Are you sure ya well enough to be back, Kagome?" she asked worried at how quiet Kagome had been.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "I'm fine" she reassured.  
  
"If you say so," Sango replied.   
  
Kagome sat down at one of the tables beckoning Sango to sit by her. Kagome leaned over to look at Inuyasha. "Sango? What do you think of Inuyasha?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "He's kind of weird… very weird."  
  
"I wonder what he thinks," Kagome replied.  
  
"Thinks? I don't even think he thinks, Kagome. He's got to be one of the strangest guys I've ever met." Kagome face faulted her right eye twitched slightly "So?" _why was she getting angry at Sango's honesty?_   
  
"So, look at him. Don't you think he's kind of weird? I mean silver hair and those ears?"  
  
"Well I think he's kind of cute" Kagome quickly fought back in his defense.  
  
Sango shrugged and sighed. "Kagome…please don't say you have a 'thing' for dog-boy over there?"   
  
"So what if I do like him, Sango. You haven't even spoken to him have you?"  
  
Sango snorted a chuckle. "Talk? All he ever does is either ignore people or swears at them"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly remembering her experiences with the strange boys behavior.   
  
"…but, I have to admit he is kind of good looking." Sango sighed in defeat taking in the boys rather nice looking figure as he bent to pick up the heavy food baskets for Kaede.   
   
Inuyasha was finishing up his shift and in the back getting changed into his warmer clothing rather than the white chef scrubs he wore.   
  
Kagome was about to open the door to the back room when she noticed Inuyasha changing in the room opposite, she couldn't help staring as he lifted his scrubs off and turned to reach his top she could see what looked like some kind of scar along his chest. She caught her breath when he noticed she was looking straight at him. She blushed and lowered her head moving to the door and opening it to apologize.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked a little shyly. _Why was this so hard?_   
  
He turned to meet her gaze and shifted uncomfortably "Keh"  
  
Kagome hated the way he answered people she rolled her eyes and turned to walk out. "Doesn't matter" she huffed.  
  
Inuyasha raised his brows confused at what that was all about but soon continued to get changed.  
  
Kagome looked up at the clock. 2:15am Souta was late. She sighed hanging the phone up he wasn't answering so maybe he was on his way down to collect her, that or he was asleep in front of the TV, she guessed the latter.   
  
"I swear I'm going to kill Souta when I see him" she cursed under her breath while walking out into the cold closing the door behind her.   
  
She looked both ways clutching at her jacket tightly feeling the tense fright creeping up into her veins. _'Relax Kagome, maybe Inuyasha will watch over me'_ she was assuming he might be around. She cursed once more before setting off in the direction of her home. She looked up when she heard something, it was the back door of the kitchen and Inuyasha was standing there looking straight at her. She sighed in relief and walked over to him.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes before finding her voice. "Inuyasha?" she asked, "…would you walk me home?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded with a small smile before walking beside her. As they walked he stood slightly in front of her she noted this because it was kind of nice knowing someone was looking out for her and unconditionally without any reason.   
  
"Shouting star"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's comment. "Huh?" she dumbly replied blushing in embarrassment.   
  
"Shouting star" he repeated this time pointing up into the sky in the direction it went.  
  
Kagome looked up beaming at the pretty sight. "Oh I can see it!" she breathed.  
  
"Feh, not like you can make out many stars anymore" Inuyasha snorted in annoyance.  
  
Kagome looked up at him with confusion. "What do ya mean, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I mean…where we are now" he stuttered trying to find a way out of his slip up.  
  
"Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing she wasn't going in the direction of her home. "Where are we?"  
  
"Oh…don't worry" Inuyasha reassured. "This is where I live"  
  
"Hai, I'm not worried" came her reply.  
  
Just as Inuyasha opened his door a cat appeared purring and mewing at his feet happy to see its friend home.  
  
"Oh you have a cat too!" Kagome smiled. "What's its name?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, she never told me"  
  
Kagome gaped at him and smiled. "Not meaning to sound rude in your own home, but you can be strange sometimes"  
  
Inuyasha merely continued to search for food. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked her.  
  
"Eat? Umm…no thank you" she kindly replied.  She looked around his home; taking in the natural look of the place, bare brick and wooden beams. In what looked like where he slept one wall was covered in an assortment of swords and knifes, one being displayed in the middle that looked almost worn and was blunted slightly. She moved her eyes over to another wall, which was top to bottom piled with books she gawked at it for a moment. "Wow…you have a lot of books" she stood in awe in front of it.  
  
"I…I don't sleep so good." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"No TV?" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"I hate TV" came Inuyasha's reply.  
  
She smiled a little uneasy and looked over at the clock, 3am.  "Well tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I don't work Christmas day so, Merry Christmas." She said opening the door to leave.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at her sudden departure and waited before he followed her home from a distance.  
  
Kagome got home in one piece and found Souta sleeping in front of the TV she walked over and slapped him over the head glaring at him while he jumped 5 feet into the air screaming "What! What I do?"   
  
Kagome shook her head and walked on up the stairs wanting no more than to sleep also.  
  
**_3 days later  
_**  
Christmas Day came and went, Kagome spent time with her family and Sango. All she could think of was Inuyasha being alone. She felt badly for not inviting him for Christmas dinner. She would have to make it up to him and take him some x-mas cookies she made. With that she got out of bed and made up her batch wrapping them up and setting off to give Inuyasha his present.  
  
She happily trotted up to his house and knocked on the door, wishing him a happy Christmas before shoving the present in his face. She grinned, "I made this for you"   
  
Inuyasha looked down at what she was holding in front of his face and took one sniff before smiling and taking them form her.   
  
"Keh"   
  
She took that as a 'come in' and let herself in walking behind him. He looked over his shoulder down at the girl behind him she was looking better and more like her old self again, which pleased him.   
  
"If I've come at a bad time, I can go" she said noticing his lack of conversation.  
  
"No…you can stay if you want to"   
"Good, because I was going to ask if you would like to come for dinner?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked in surprise a little taken back at her proposal for dinner.   
  
"Umm…dinner?"  
  
Kagome nodded. Inuyasha didn't know what to say or to even think.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't feel like it, but I really want you to meet my brother and mother," she added noticing his slight uncertainty.   
  
"That would be nice…Kagome," he answered more confidently.  
  
Kagome caught on to hearing her name. "I…that was the first time you've used my name, it umm…"   
  
"Kagome?" he repeated her name once more noticing her reaction.   
  
Kagome felt her heart beat catch in her chest and she blushed a deep red. She looked down at her hands that were now nervously intertwined together. She soon looked up after a few moments and took a hold of his hand and led him out of the door and dragged him toward her home in hopes he'd like her family.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had finished up with the meal it went well. Inuyasha was quiet, but soon relaxed and now they were out side of the shrine sitting on top of Kagome's old well house thanks to Inuyasha's skill of jumping. At first she was freaked out by it, but she actually liked being in his arms, they felt strong and defiantly protective.   
  
The sun had long from set and the sky was now a deep dark navy that was until the first star twinkled.   
  
"Starlight star bright the first star I see at night wish I may I wish I may have this wish tonight" Kagome whispered closing her eyes to make her wish.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "Keh, you just wished on Mars"   
  
Kagome looked up at him startled that he actually heard her and for knowing that was Mars. "Oh…" was all she could say, "Figures…"  
  
She looked up with a slight blush and smiled, he was staring at her again. Kagome bit down on her lip thinking of the chance she would be taking with what she was about to ask him. "Can… I kiss you?" her voice barley above a whisper.  
  
---TBC  
  
_Chapter 3.3a {Lemon/Lime related chapter **ONLY**}_   
  
 Special shout outs/ question2answers:  
**Snowfire **Thank you so very much for that great review then reading my other story!  
**Imoen** No angst I promise. Inuyasha and Kagome fluff from here on!  
**InU-cHaN **I tried e-mailing ya but it failed I will answer your questions in the next chapter  
**Eartha **I'm not going to kill him off   
**violettegal345** There will be Sango and Miroku fluff don't worry 


	5. C3: part2: Rapture :Lemon only chapter:

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
** **_Warning_**: **Lemon scene chapter only**.    
  


**Untamed Heart  
****R** for sexual scenes and lime scented descriptions. Please respect the rating and take caution when reading this type of material.   
 **  
---------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 3.3a - In the beginning - Rapture  
   
  
_last time_…  
  
_She looked up with a slight blush and smiled, he was staring at her again. Kagome bit down on her lip thinking of the chance she would be taking with what she was about to ask him. "**Can… I kiss you?**" her voice barley above a whisper._  
  
_the continuation_…  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ear catching onto her question and answered her by leaning down and placing his lips over hers slowly. Kagome's eyes closed when a surge of pleasure electrified through her entire body. His kiss had affected her like this and all she could think was how would anything else he'd do affect her…she wanted to find out, but found it hard to actually make any movements to indicate he could do more. She took the invite of his tongue that reached out to lick her lips as a good sign and allowed her own tongue to interact.   
  
Inuyasha never wanted anything more in his (life that he could remember) than this girl who was allowing him to touch and kiss her. He was still unsure of her feelings but he swore to himself he would protect her from now on and no one would take her from him. It was at that moment he made his promise silently. Kagome was his heart and his heart belonged to him no one would take either away from him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to make the first move he could sense Kagomes nervousness so started off slowly running his hands through her hair and deepened their kiss. Kagome whimpered with every stroke of his tongue, which only heightened Inuyasha's want and desire. His-own purring and movements added to both of their feelings. Kagome gasped and arched her back, unprepared for the intense wave of pleasure, which surged through her body when Inuyasha's claw lightly grazed the back of her neckline. He pushed away from her slightly stopping to give her a long, considering look.   
  
The thoughts and feelings she was experiencing were driving her insides wild, with every movement Inuyasha made her heart caught in her chest. She whimpered and moaned with every stroke his tongue made and when he pulled her closer into his chest and lightly moved his hands through her hair to the base of her neck she fused with him '_Gods why does this feel so…right_?' her mind raced with thoughts of intense feelings of how he made her feel when he touched her, when he kissed her -was it always going to be like this? She didn't want him to stop and when he did push away she missed that warmth he offered her.  
   
"Kagome?" He whispered.   
  
She heard him whisper and blushed a deep red when he raised his hand to her cheek lifting her head up to make eye contact. His gaze only made it all the more right.  
  
"Hai…" she answered her own voice barley audible.   
  
Inuyasha continued to stroke her cheek and nip at her neck, she moaned and shivered with every touch he made. "Kagome?" he repeated. "…do you want me as much as I want you…?" his low growl piercing her ears.   
  
The words echoed in her mind.  '_do you want me as much as I want you' _she wanted to wait and save herself for that someone she had given her heart to. That heart was a precious gift. She gave her heart away to so many and each of them broke it giving her back the pieces as a painful reminder that they didn't want her precious gift. But this felt right; she couldn't explain the bond. It made no sense how could she be bound so strongly to someone she only knew as long as she worked at the diner?   
  
Her words seemed to fall from her mouth. "Hai…Inuyasha more than anything else"  
  
She closed her eyes and whimpered under his hands as they moved from her neck to her hips holding her. Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her once more his tongue entered her mouth as her lips parted allowing him free entry. She gasped and tightened her grip on his back when he pulled her under him bringing his body over her grinding their bodies together. He removed his lips from hers and trailed his tongue along her neck and shoulders removing the clothing that had covered her chest he nipped at her shoulders and softly rubbed his fang over her skin. Kagome moaned and closed her eyes digging her nails deeper into his back pushing him almost desperately into her chest. Inuyasha picked up on her movements and lowered his hands to rub and caress along her thigh he continued his kissing and licking enjoying her taste and sweet smell. He groaned when her hips grinded against his…  
  
Kagome loosened her grip from his shoulders and pulled at his clothing trying to remove them so she could feel his skin against her own. Inuyasha stopped only to help remove the restraints that were keeping them from being together as one. She looked over at his striking masculine body taking in his every curve. She wanted to feel him inside of her the throbbing and warmth that teased her from between her legs played games with her. She thrusted her hips and arched her back when his body lowered onto hers. She whimpered in anticipation wanting him-needing him. Inuyasha groaned and lifted her into his chest kissing her passionately wrapping his arms protectively around her smaller frame guiding his hips in between her legs. Kagome melded with him perfectly as they moved in rhythm.   
  
Inuyasha took the next move and dove into her hard and fast. Their moaning drowned in each other mouths when they enthused together over and over…   
  
_Mine_  
  
Inuyasha's last thought echoed through his mind allowing himself to peak alongside Kagome…   
  
*  
  
---T.B.C  
  
_Chapter 4.4 {__*Kagome gasped and pulled Sango to the side. "I can't believe you came here of all places, why here?!"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Just tell Inuyasha that you're here with friends"   
  
Kagome gulped and walked into the diner they worked in regretting ever agreeing to this. 'I don't know how he's going to react to this' she thought anxiously.}  
__  
_**Author Notes**: to answer questions, Inuyasha has worked in the diner for as long as Kagome started working there. This will be explained in future chapters - he's afraid of letting anyone close because of his past and the whole half demon thing (peeps think he's a freak) She's had her heart broken and her whole world crushed plus attacked all within 24hours of her life. Inuyasha is a kind of sounding board and she becomes somewhat attached to him. He was her saviour and she feels a bit down at the moment and Inuyasha is offering her comfort, although like I said it will all be explained how quick and why they became so attached in later chapters - I hope this helps so far.  She does fall for him I'm not trying to say she 'doesn't' like him now, but their relationship does move fast I'm making it a rebound thing but in a good way she does accept him and Inuyasha always liked Kagome. The chapters to come do explain the whole thing I promise Its getting there  
  
I don't know what happened to this story that's twice its uploaded 2 chapters and I only uploaded 1 ^^; it looks fine again, so go fig.  So was that more than enough Inuyasha and Kagome for ya? Review and I'll upload chap 4 ASAP ^_^   
  
   
  
  
   
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
    

  
  
  



	6. C4: Together we make sense

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… ***  
  


**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
  
**A/N: Do I have to repeat this ^^; umm..yes this is based on a movie. I made the disclaimer to let ya's all know this. I don't plan on ending it like the movie and it takes a different approach to the original in character Inuyasha series toward the end.** **  
------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 4.4 - In the beginning - Together we make sense  
   
---   
  
_'He doesn't make sense…  
She doesn't make sense…  
Together they make sense…'_  
  
---  
  
Kagome and Sango hugged out side of the mall where they were meeting for lunch.   
  
"So…Miroku has a friend who wants to meet with you, and I wanted you to double with us tomorrow night" Sango announced as they ate.  
  
Kagome looked up from her plate to her best friend, who was staring at her with a wide toothy grin. "Umm…I dunno, I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment."   
  
Sango's grin got bigger upon hearing her friends news. "Who is he?" she asked.  
  
"Well…its Inuyasha"   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango gasped but soon recovered. "Why?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and shrugged. "I got to know him and we make sense."  
  
"What you mean you make sense?"   
  
"He doesn't make sense, I don't make sense together we make sense" Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh…so tell me what's he like?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Well he's nice when you get to know him and he likes me"  
  
Sango screwed her face up in confusion and sighed. "Don't sell yourself short, Kagome"  
  
"There's something else…" Kagome spoke quietly. "You know when I was off sick?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Well…I…I was attacked," she carried on allowing her voice to crack with emotion. "I was nearly raped and someone saved me, it was Inuyasha. He saved me and took me home."   
  
Sango gasped and reached out to hold her tearful friend. "Oh Kagome, are you all right, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"I just didn't want to worry you or anyone else"  
  
"Kagome are you sure you're all right?"   
  
Kagome nodded and smiled up at her friend. Sango then started to curse under her breath.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit…you are going to be so mad at me"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I told Miroku and his friend we would double with them"  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed.   
  
---  
  
Kagome gasped and pulled Sango to the side. "I can't believe you came here of all places, why here?!"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Just tell Inuyasha that you're here with friends"   
  
Kagome gulped and walked into the diner they worked in regretting ever agreeing to this. '_I don't know how he's going to react to this' _she thought anxiously.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was out back picking up the large cans of corn and beans and stacking them neatly in the one of the food store cupboards. Suddenly he felt a surge of pain run through his head and neck, someone had knocked him over the head with something heavy and hard. His head started to spin and finally with another blow to the head and a sharp object slashed at his lower stomach he was brought down to his knees. His blood was flowing freely from his wounds and his senses were being distorted by a powerful smell. Someone knew he would be sensitive to strong scents enough to knock him out or at least distract him.  
  
Kagome called for Kaede asking if she had seen Inuyasha, she had to make it clear she wasn't on a date with this friend of Miroku's before he saw them and got the wrong idea.   
  
"Inuyasha" she called out "Inuyasha, you in here?"  
  
There was still no reply. Kagome wondered if maybe it was to late and he has seen and taken it all wrong, her heart stopped just thinking about it. She never wanted to hurt him she loved him more than anything. She took to the back of the kitchens hoping he was there.   
  
"Oh gods, no" she gasped when she entered the store. She rushed to his side and kneeled down sobbing and calling out for anyone's help.   
  
Kaede heard her cries and pleas and made haste to the girl and fallen boys side. Inuyasha was a mess, but Kaede knew he would recover and remained calm when she instructed two of the kitchen hands to pick Inuyasha up and bring him inside.   
  
Kagome was distraught and crying into Sango's shoulder while Kaede wrapped Inuyasha's wounds with bandages. "He will be awake soon, Kagome do not threat child" she reassured the whimpering girl.  
  
"There is more to Inuyasha than you know of," she continued. "He is part human part demon. His heart flows with two blood lines that of an hanyou."   
  
Kagome knew she heard of demons and hanyou's as a child growing up in a shrine and listening to her grandfathers chanting stories from a time where humans and demons walked the earth. She never really believed in demons and monsters, but it would explain Inuyasha's appearance and remarkable strength.   
  
"So will he be all right?" Kagome sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Yes, Kagome. Come I will explain more about Inuyasha." The elderly woman beckoned them to follow her.   
  
---  
  
**_flashback past_**  
  
A flash of light - a crack of thunder - a thud -   
  
Strong arms encircled her roughly jerking her limp form from the ground, blood stained her clothes and fell to a puddle around her cold body. He shook her gently and called her name repeatedly begging the limp girl in his arms to open her eyes.   
  
Darkness and cold fog surrounded him engulfing his body in pure white cloud. He protectively gathered the girls body into his arms and muffled a cry of grief. He dropped his head down to her shoulder and buried his nose into her black-hair taking in the last of her scent before she slowly slipped away into the afterlife.    
  
His pain and grief stricken heart cringed and hardened his eyes once golden and softly gentle turned a deep blue with blood red pupils his face stiffened from a soft pinkish glow to pure white almost death like. Fangs grew and appeared either side of his lips, and beet red marks slashed in strips grew beneath his skin exposing their deadly presence. He snarled as his claws curled and grew from his hands, which held the disappearing body. Everything about him changed the only thing recognizable was his striking silver hair that flowed over his back and shoulders.   
  
He could feel his blood boil and anger course through him, his bloodlust intensified as he allowed his weaker shape wane and his demon abilities surface.   
  
His heart couldn't take the pressure it was to much his mind was lost already and his heart - his human heart was slowly giving up his demon blood now ran through his entire being any side of humanity was now lost physically, but emotionally it was being blocked by hate.   
  
**_end flashback_**  
  
---TBC  
  
_Chapter 5.5 {Kagome gaped at the scroll in her hand. "You mean that the girl mentioned in this scroll is… me?"   
  
Kaede nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you."}  
_  
**Author Notes**: Now the story takes on the whole past thing and the reason why Inuyasha is quiet and withdrawn. I agree with **Kagomewannabe** Inuyasha is out of character, but there is a reason for this and the next few chapters will explain this. Plus answers to those of you who wanted to know his secret. No its not the whole he has a stupid monkey heart ^^; things start making sense even more in the next few chapters. I'm sorry about the OOC of Inuyasha, but he has gotten distant over the years and he's lived right up to Kagome's time in the current future/present. Next chapter will be out tomorrow…  
  
Thanks for all my reviewers especially; Imoen, Classic Cowboy, P-chan Luver, Laura-chan - _who all came back to each chapter! _


	7. C5: We all make sense

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
  
 **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 5.5 - In the beginning we all make sense  
   
---   
  
_'He doesn't make sense…  
She doesn't make sense…  
Together they make sense…'_  
  
---   
Inuyasha woke with a start a blinding head pain and a rather disgusting taste in the back of his throat reminded him he was still alive, he moaned and closed his eyes tightly remaining static for a while. He felt like shit and looked like shit to boot…his mind settled on what Kaede had told him earlier.  
  
**_flashback_**  
  
Inuyasha stood in the back office where Kaede had called him in. He leaned against the door-way sighing not paying much attention to her.  
  
"Inuyasha? Those men who where in here the other night…the ones beating at the music box…" she began looking up at the uninterested hanyou leaning casually against the door. "…was it you that beat them?"   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Yes… it was me" he scorned.  
  
"Inuyasha! You must learn to control yourself, one of those men looked like…"  
  
"I don't give a shit who or what those fucking idiots looked like!" Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
Kaede motioned him to sit with her head eyeing his every move. "Inuyasha…have you told her yet?"  
  
 "No…" Kaede looked at him. Inuyasha's ear twitched with annoyance. "Oh so what am I supposed to do baba?" he growled under his breath, "walk up to her and say- _Hey! Kagome, I'm actually your lifetime- mate and I've come back to claim you and stop you from getting killed…oh by the way did I mention I've failed every time_."  
  
Kaede rasied her head and looked up at him knowingly. "Time is growing short, Inuyasha."  
  
"Look! Stay out of my life Baba! You have no clue how I'm feeling…I can't even control that stupid spell to make me look human…I'm the obvious target here! Fuck, you walk into that diner and look around you-there are three fucking demons in there and no one fucking suspects a thing! You look at me and everyone sees a freak! If you have nothing important to tell me don't fucking speak to me at all!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Inuyasha."  
  
"Keh!" he snorted turning to leave the room.  
  
"Inuyasha…time is ticking and you have to tell her or you'll lose her…again" Kaede warned his retreating figure.   
  
"What the fuck does she know…" Inuyasha grunted under his breath before heading back into the kitchens. Shoving his way through the diner.  
  
**_end_**  
  
---  
  
_meanwhile_…  
  
Kagome gaped at the scroll in her hand. "You mean that the girl mentioned in this scroll is… me?"   
  
Kaede nodded in agreement. "Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you."  
  
"But Kaede, I don't believe in this stuff. Its just fairy-tales right?" Kagome scoffed.  
  
"Believe what you want, Kagome. Take heed my words child, you are the chosen."  
  
Kagome sighed before leaving a rather stunned looking Sango and Miroku. Learning about your so-called past was interesting, but to find out you were together even in past, present and future was a lot to handle.    
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered his name on entering the dark room he was lain in.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome's worried eyes and reached out to her as she blindingly searched for his hand.   
  
"Kagome…oomph" he was cut off when his whole body was tightly squashed against a very weepy girl.   
  
"I…I thought I lost you," she stuttered through tears and hiccups. "Don't ever leave me Inuyasha"   
  
"Never" was his only reply wrapping his own arms around her waist pulling her even tighter into his body.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes. "I've fallen…" she started slowly.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself?" Inuyasha asked in sheer worry.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I haven't finished… I've fallen very much so in love with you"  
  
Inuyasha cupped her face in his hand and lifted her head to reach down and kiss her. "I carry you with my heart, Kagome. I finally found you." His words seemed to feel right and flowed freely from his tongue.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "I'm in love with you. Inuyasha, you already have my heart"  
  
---  
  
_*Oh can't you see?   
You belong to me   
How my poor heartaches   
With every step you take*  
  
_---  
  
_ 'Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you'_  
  
Kaede's words played with Kagome's thoughts as she lay beside the now sleeping hanyou. She stoked her hand through his hair and looked up at his furry triangular ear.   
  
_'His heart flows with two blood lines that of an hanyou'_   
  
Hanyou, part human part demon. Kagome sighed her head was spinning with all of what Kaede said. Does this make sense? I said it myself, we don't make that much sense, but together we make sense. Is this what I meant unconsciously. Kaede said I was a Miko priestess with powers beyond that of human and Inuyasha was my…mate-lover. If he's been searching for me, then why doesn't he remember anything? But didn't he say he found me? I'm so confused. Kagome sighed once again and leaned her chin on the sleeping hanyou's head.   
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and moved in all directions his whole body started to flinch in Kagome's grasp. Kagome panicked at first, she thought something was wrong but she noticed his eyes were tightly shut and his whole face looked pained. He was dreaming. _'Nightmare maybe'_ Kagome thought reaching down to touch his face allowing her fingers to touch his lips tenderly. Inuyasha calmed under her touch, but his body still tensed under her hold.  
  
---  
  
**_flashback past(dream)_**   
  
Inuyasha's felt his chest burn with pain before he was thrown back against a large tree abruptly knocking the jewel he carried from his hands. He raised his head toward his attacker and narrowed his eyes in betrayal and hurt.  
  
Her long-black hair blew away from her shoulders exposing her bloody wound her face was hard and void of emotion. She stood her ground eyeing the hanyou she had pinned down with her enchanted arrow.  
  
Inuyasha kept his dull golden eyes open for as long as he could but the pain was blinding and no matter what he thought his only words were that of hurt.   
  
"H..how could you?"  
  
She had betrayed him and he would never forgive her - ever. He told her his secret in confidence; she knew of his weakness and deceived his trust. She had hit the arrow directly into his chest. Aiming for his weakness as a hanyou.   
  
His _heart_.  
  
Inuyasha fought once more to keep his eyes open but the pain was incredibly strong and his chest and throat burned with scorching miko enchantments.   
  
She moved slowly almost cautiously toward the hanyou she had pinned to the god tree. He was strong, considering his heart was his only weakness. She actually felt pity, but soon scorned herself - he attacked her and the village this youkai tricked her.   
  
The jewel.  
  
She looked up into his pain filled eyes with hate and mistrust before picking up the sacred jewel heaving it into her hands and securely wrapping her fingers tightly around the glowing object.   
  
Hell would freeze over if he were to cheat death and she could feel her life force draining from her body. The miko energy she had poured into that arrow should hold a seal for an eternity and over. It was the last of her energy that would stop the hanyou's heart from beating, slowly killing his soul before freezing his entire body.   
  
Hate, betrayal, misunderstanding and lack of loyalty - Fate was cruel and her hardness and lack of emotion only increased when moments and memories flashed before her eyes. She was dying.   
  
**_end flashback(dream)_**  
  
Inuyasha jerked out of Kagome's arms with such speed she was almost pulled up with him. His heart was beating fast and sweat poured from his face and neck, his shallow but long breathing indicated that nightmare had hurt him. Kagome was at his side in moments, her eyes blaze in worry when she reached out to touch him.   
  
Inuyasha didn't look or react to her touch and soothing words. Instead he took her hand in his and guided both their hands to his chest pushing her hand firmly but gently over his beating heart. Could he tell her? Was this the right time…he had made himself hard and distant over the years. His promise was shattered into many pieces the day he laid eyes on her. His heart was slowly repairing itself and even through he was nervous to get to close to her, she still lured him to her even if she was unaware of it.  
  
Kagome relaxed and concentrated on his beating heart, which was rapidly but unevenly racing in his chest. She reached out with her other arm and gathered him into her, his head leaned on her shoulder his grip still holding onto her other hand hovering over his heart.  
  
Kagome held onto him for dear life as though she felt him slip away from her. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to happen and she would lose him forever. The scroll and its content flashed before her and her mind began to wonder. Kaede had said some things that unnerved her but how did Kaede know of Inuyasha and the scrolls? She was getting confused and frustrated. She was soon knocked out of her perplexed thoughts when Inuyasha whispered her name.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she answered equally hushed, her eyes now giving away her worry.  
  
"I have to tell you something…about us…you…me…everything."   
  
What ever Inuyasha wanted to say she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and by the sound of things this was going to be a long night.   
  
---TBC  
  
Chapter 6.6 - _'What if it was true? What about the curse the scroll mentioned? What…was she thinking!?' Her mind screamed in defense. 'I don't believe any of it…' she swallowed hard trying to convince herself she didn't believe.   
  
"Kagome…?"   
  
Kagome thoughts were interrupted; she looked up into his solemn face and managed to smile.   
  
"Kagome, haven't you even noticed I'm different?"   
_  
  
**A/N**: I have to apologize to any Kikyo likers/lovers reading this - I made her sound heartless and cold, but I'm a fan of the Manga and that would give me the excuse ^^; (I'm not a Kikyo fan)   
  
Merry Christmas!!  
  
   
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. C6: New Moons Crest

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
Expect major OOC scenes relating to our lovable hanyou!   
 **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 6.6 - In the beginning - New Moons Crest  
   
---   
  
'He doesn't make sense…  
She doesn't make sense…  
Together they make sense…'  
  
---   
  
Last time…   
  
"Inuyasha?" she answered equally hushed, her eyes now giving away her worry.  
  
"I have to tell you something…about us…you…me…everything."   
  
What ever Inuyasha wanted to say she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and by the sound of things this was going to be a long night.   
  
continuation…  
  
Inuyasha pushed away from her hold looking down into her eyes his hand still clutched her hand unconsciously he gripped a little harder causing Kagome to flinch slightly.   
  
What ever Inuyasha wanted to say was obviously hard for him. This doubled her worry. When he gripped her hand tighter she felt her stomach flip and she had to swallow back her nervous twitchier which was creeping up her spine and shoulders.   
  
'Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you'  
  
Kaede's words echoed through her mind once more. Still, she couldn't shake this impending bad feeling.   
  
---  
  
**Hours before**  
  
Kaede stood over the fallen hanyou's form, she looked over him making sure he was healing at a good speed his bruises and grazes where slowly disappearing and the bloodied cuts had completely healed. She smiled and instructed Miroku to put him into one of the spare rooms at the back of the diner. Kagome and Sango still hovered close by, but soon Kaede took them into her office reassuring Kagome that Inuyasha will be up within an hour.   
  
"Kagome, child… do not worry. Inuyasha will be fine I assure you. Now come, sit." The older woman motioned them to sit in front of her. "I have something to show you."   
  
Kaede opened an old looking trunk and picked out several scrolls and other pieces of old looking papers. She handed Kagome and Miroku a scroll. Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder to see more clearly.   
  
Kaede soon broke the silence and began to tell them about Inuyasha. The scrolls where worn and hard to decipher, but Kagome did make out a name, which caught her attention.  
  
'The forest of Inuyasha'  
  
Kagome sat with Sango and listened as Kaede spoke of the great half demon half human who roamed the lands searching for some kind of jewel, which supposedly held great power.   
  
Kagome looked over to Sango quickly before grunting out a sigh. "Oh this is so unbelievable!"   
  
Miroku cleared his throat before smirking. "So…what you're trying to say is that we come from a parallel kind of universe and that Inuyasha is that same half demon as it was written in these scrolls?"   
  
"No" Kaede replied. "I never mentioned a parallel universe. I'm talking about Past, Present and Future."  
  
Kagome snorted once more. "I still say you've lost it"  
  
Sango giggled.   
  
"Hold on a moment…let me get this straight. We are all reincarnations of our past selves? and we all knew one another in the past?" Miroku raised his eyebrow slightly.   
  
"Hai" Kaede nodded. "Inuyasha also knew you."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. "Inuyasha knew us also?"   
  
Kaede nodded once more before continuing to tell them more of their so-called past.  
  
"Ohhh…right, so now you're telling us that we were destined to met once more?!" Kagome sarcastically butted in half way through another unbelievable story.   
  
Sango sighed and leaned against Kagome slightly. "Well I think it's like destiny or something!"  
  
Kagome laughed and shoved her playfully. "Don't encourage crazy talk, Sango!"  
  
"When I took in Inuyasha and gave him a place to work. I knew you would all soon follow. He is the hanyou I speak of and you are the girl from the scroll."  
  
Kagome gapped at her.   
  
Sango and Miroku kept quiet.   
  
"Ok, if I was Inuyasha's…mate why has he left it until now to get close to me?" Kagome asked in annoyance. Kaede has lost the plot.  
  
"That…you will have to ask, Inuyasha."   
  
"Think of it this way…star-cross lovers reuniting through time. It's so adorable!"   
  
"Sango, it sounds like a cheesy romance movie or something!" Kagome snorted.   
  
Sango giggled noticing how red Kagome's face was getting.   
  
---  
  
**Inuyasha & Kagome**  
  
Inuyasha continued to look down at Kagome, he noticed how pale her face was and how tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes where wide and seemed to be unfocused. He reached out with his other hand and stroked a single tear away with his thumb making sure his claw didn't catch her soft and fragile skin.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes at his touch thoughts of Kaede's crazy stories of Inuyasha and her being together through time enveloped her mind.   
  
'What if it was true? What about the curse the scroll mentioned? What…was she thinking!?' Her mind screamed in defense. 'I don't believe any of it…' she swallowed hard trying to convince herself she didn't believe.   
  
"Kagome…?"   
  
Kagome thoughts were interrupted; she looked up into his solemn face and managed to smile.   
  
"Kagome, haven't you even noticed I'm different?"   
  
The question was blunt and to the point and it had actually came as a surprise. Kagome took in a long breath and set her jaw to reply to his questioning.   
  
"Yes…" she finally voiced. "It doesn't bother me, even if I don't understand what a…hanyou is exactly."  
  
Inuyasha raised his brow. "You've spoken to Kaede then?"   
  
Kagome nodded and suddenly found comfort in watching her feet.   
  
 "Stupid baba…" Inuyasha snorted. "She always stuck her nose in my business…" he growled in annoyance.  
  
Kagome kept quiet but was getting curious what he meant by that.   
  
'Inuyasha has been looking for you, Kagome. You and he are bound, mind, body and soul. Even if he can't remember his past he will always come back to you' why couldn't she stop thinking of this statement the older lady had said earlier.   
  
"Umm…Inuyasha, Kaede showed me some scrolls and told some pretty unbelievable stories. I mean…they are just stories right?" she asked, looking up into his face.   
  
"You don't…believe? I would've thought different, me being half demon and all." He replied, "demons still exist and…I'm proof enough of that, Kagome"   
  
'He has a point' she thought to herself. "It's not that I don't believe…its just…you said something before that got me thinking."   
  
Kagome closed her eyes before continuing. "You said you finally found me and Kaede told me that you've been looking for me. That we are bound, mind, body and soul." Her voice finally softening.  "Is…is that why it felt right, the other night? Did you feel it too?"  
  
"Kagome…" Inuyasha said taking her into his arms and holding her tight to his chest. "I've been searching for you but I know now…you never really left me… Its been hell for me without you."  
  
Kagome lifted her face from his shoulder and looked directly at him. She could feel him shudder and jerk his head up looking out beyond the window. Stars shone brightly that night and the moon was nowhere in sight.   
  
A new moon.  
  
--tbc..  
  
_Love is found,   
as the stars shine down,  
Two hearts shall beat as one,  
as the stars fade at dawn,   
Love will be lost,  
One heart shall cease to beat,  
the other shall run wild,  
Untamed at heart.  
Two hearts shall beat as one,  
One heart pure, One heart wild._

   
---  
  
A/N: Secrets and the past will be revealed. It's simple when you think about it; his secret is what the title says. So it will all come out in the open…past and present finally get answers and what kind of future will Inuyasha and Kagome get? Sad or Happy? You decide! - Kidding I promised no angst ^^;   
  
I hope everyone had a very good Christmas; I know I did ^^ 


	9. C7: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
Expect major OOC scenes relating to our lovable hanyou!   
 **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  


  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 7.7 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me    
_   
_Kagome continued to look on at Inuyasha with awe; he was glowing brightly shimmering under the blackened sky. His ears where disappearing amongst… darkened hair? his fangs shrank and his whole body shifted. Kagome cautiously took backward steps feeling something cold wrap around her own body, which made her heart flutter. Inuyasha's glowing soon began to fade and she could see him clearly now, her eyes widened when his once golden now lilac eyes set onto her own blue orbs.   
  
"…Inuyasha?" she gasped lifting her hand up to her mouth.     
  
The human standing in front of her took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Kagome yelped in surprise and took yet more nervous steps backing up against the wall of the room.   
  
"Kagome…its not that bad is it? I mean…it is me, and I'm very much human. Don't be getting all scared now…" he chuckled with that thought. "Isn't the demon Inuyasha scarier than the human?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"Its not funny!" she yelled in annoyance. "Least you could have done was warn me!"   
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly. "I was going to! I can't control when I can and can't become human…"   
  
Kagome continued to stare taking in his new human features. His hair was jet black instead of his silver locks, which she loved but black wasn't that bad either. His cute ears where now normal looking human ones attached where they should be on a human. It was his eyes that caught the most attention, she loved his golden orbs, but he now had lilac coloured irises. She shook her head clearing the confusion and looked up at him. His eyes were still narrowed in annoyance but clear with worry.   
  
"Oh…" she replied shifting her body a notch gaining confidence to move closer.   
  
Inuyasha sighed and lowered his head.   
  
"Inuyasha? Was that what you wanted to tell me?"  
  
He nodded. "There's more," he continued shifting his body to sit onto the ground. Kagome did the same as he and shifted even closer.   
  
Her eyes fixed onto his lowered head. "Inuyasha…please tell me what's wrong…"  
  
He looked up and pulled her in closer. "You said baba already told you things about the scrolls, right?"  
  
Kagome nodded and laid her head onto his chest shivering under his warmth. She soon relaxed when his arms circled around her shoulders.   
  
"…Let me start at the beginning, Kagome." He started before looking up at the shadow hovering in the corner. "…and I'm sure baba can fill in the rest…" he motioned toward the figure.  
  
Kagome looked up from his chest then up to Kaede who nodded at them both…  
  
**_Flashback 450years in the past_**  
  
 Flames surrounded him and smoke caught in his throat he lifted his sleeve of his red fire rat kimono covering his mouth before opening his golden eyes searching the small hut for the glowing sacred jewel he desired. Spotting it on its usual position high over the small temple it stood proudly above. He narrowed his eyes and spat an arrogant grunt before reaching over and snatching it from its stand.   
  
Abruptly there was a large explosion and some of the villages guarding the jewel aimed arrows at the demon stealing their precious treasure, the armor he wore protecting his body easily matched their fire ridden arrows as he dogged and leaped out of the now fallen temple.   
  
Taking more leaps over the small village huts he looked down at the glowing object in his hands it whispered in his sensitive ears calling and enchanting his most powerful and strong desire. He smiled almost maliciously to himself. Still he felt a twinge of regret creeping in his heart about killing the innocent humans - he shook out of his conscious thoughts and continued to run and leap through the forest at the back of the village then there was an abrupt flash of light and a burning sensation hit his chest at full force.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed under his breath trying to free himself of this painful burning.   
  
"Inuyasha!" he heard a females voice call him before his eyes slipped into peaceful slumber but not before letting the Miko priestess know of his hurt and betrayed thoughts. (_see flashback in Chapter 5_)  
  
**_Fifty years later (500years)_**  
  
It was knowledge to all small children that if they ran to far into the forest of Inuyasha, that the spirit of the half demon would get them. His at rest frozen form still hung from the massive God Tree that held off many demons reminding them that powerful miko priestesses would suck them into the same fate. The only female to ever visit the hanyou pinned by an enchanted and powerful arrow was a 50year old miko by the name of Kaede. She would visit him regularly cleaning his face softly with a wet cloth talking to him on occasion, cursing him every now and again. On this particular anniversary when Kaede was about to make her way to the god tree to see to its cargo she felt a small rush of energy rush through her and she fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Lady Kaede!"   
  
"Nai…I am fine…" she voiced reassuringly. '_What was that? Can it be…?_' she thought to herself before picking herself up and commanding some of the village men to venture out to the god tree and wait for anything suspicious.   
  
"shush…I hear something…" one of the villages hushed his comrades. "Quickly run back to the village and warm Lady Kaede about this stranger hovering around Inuyasha"   
  
The village men looked on hiding behind one of the many tree's eyeing the stranger who looked like she was…touching the hanyou's ears.   
  
"Do you think it's a Kitsune?" one of the other younger men asked the older of the men villages.   
  
Kaede walked out of her hut carrying her demon repellent salts she suspiciously looked over the strange girl before lunging the salt and chanting over her. She coughed and spoke up causing the village spectators to back step in fear of their lives.  
  
"HEY!" the girl yelped in surprise.  
  
"Thee are not demon?" Kaede soon asked the dark-headed girl.  
  
"Do I look like a demon to you?!" she spat in her defense.  
  
Kaede soon smiled and motioned for her bindings to be freed. "Come girl" she spoke quietly.  
  
---  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome. I came from the…the well" the girl with black hair and strange attire introduced herself.  
  
Kaede looked over the girl in front of her before offering her some hot soup. "Kagome?" she breathed.   
  
Kagome nodded dumbly staring at the soup. "I'm really not in Tokyo anymore…" she quietly voiced.  
  
"To-k-yo?" Kaede looked puzzled  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Yes, that's where I come from"   
  
Kaede and Kagome where broken out of their conversation when they heard many villages screaming and shouting over explosions and a very loud hissing noise. They reached the outside the hut only to come face to face with a centipede demon slithering through the village demanding that it wanted the Jewel of four souls.   
  
Kaede gasped. "The jewel of four souls?" she knew what that was. The Shinkon no Tama the treasure her dead sister once protected.   
  
Kagome looked up at the demon her face full of concern and determination. "The demon is looking for me!" she called over to the older lady, who looked on in awe and confusion.   
  
Kagome legged it through the village gaining the centipede's attention.  
  
_Meanwhile_…  
  
"_Help me_…"  
  
Inuyasha could feel his heart beat once, twice, three times before he had the strength to finally move his arms and body from under the dark weight he was trapped under. His nose twitched and his ears jerked up he could smell her…she was coming…  
  
"The girl who killed me…she is here….she is coming near, I can smell her…" he concentrated on moving one hand up to the burning sensation heaving out of his chest. His heartbeat grew stronger and he felt warm but cold as she came closer.   
  
"HELP ME SOMEONE…ANYONE PLEASE!" he heard her scream again.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise as she neared, "What's wrong, Kikyo…just do him like you did me."  He scorned in disgust.  
  
Kagome looked up at the weird looking boy. "He's awake," she breathed. Suddenly the massive centipede demon whipped its long body out and knocked Kagome to the ground. She screamed in pain and got to her feet in desperation.  
  
"Pathetic…" Inuyasha snorted once again.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Hey you!"  
  
"What?! Kikyo"  
  
"Who?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You heard me, Kikyo. What are you doing just fry the bug!"  
  
"Listen who ever this Kikyo person is I am not her, my name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me, got it!" she scoffed in his face.   
  
"What are you talking about?" he said taking in her sent before widening his eyes, "you smell like…you're not…her. How the hell did I make that mistake!?"  
  
Kagome nodded smugly.  
  
"You're right, Kikyo was a lot cuter and better looking, she smelled a heck of a lot nicer plus she could fry demon asses with one touch. Heck I've seen a kitsune kick a giant demons butt better than you and Kitsune are puny bastards…you're twice the size of one and pathetically weak…oh she's coming again by the way"  
  
Kagome was fuming when the centipedes lunged at her again causing Kagome to lose her footing and fall from the boys side.   
  
She was attacked once more this time being pulled by her hip by sharp teeth that dug into her side ripping at her skin releasing the glowing jewel from under her it. She gasped when she noticed the glowing object surrounded in her own blood fall down beside her on the ground.   
  
"Quickly child! Kill the demon before it takes the jewel" Kagome heard Lady Kaede shout from above. She gulped and looked up at the strange looking boy and back to the jewel.  
  
She reached out and grabbed the jewel but the centipede got to it first. Kagome heaved her whole body back up to a standing position but was soon caught off guard and shoved back toward the tree that held the strange looking boy. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "You talk big, but can you beat this thing?" she asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha snorted "Feh! Can you pull this thing out?"  
  
Kagome's eyebrows rose in annoyance and she took the arrow in her hand and pulled, suddenly the whole of her arm and hand starting to glow. Inuyasha could feel the warmth and power that surged from this girl into his own body; he shivered at how powerful it actually was. It was almost scary he was unsure if he should be allowing this to happen if she was anything like Kikyo then she was dangerous.   
  
Suddenly he felt it disappear and his heart lunged forward in his chest beating rapidly and gaining strength he opened his eyes and felt his power fully reform as the massive centipede drowned them in its strong death clench. Inuyasha powered up and ripped out with his claws and full body with such power that the girl and centipede lunged off of him with force. The centipede had grabbed the jewel and swallowed it, which meant it would be able to reform itself soon.  
  
He heard Kaede gasp in surprise and scorn the girl for releasing him. "You old hag! If it weren't for me you would all be dead by now!"   
  
"Quickly you need to find the jewel it glows brightly. Look now!" Kaede said to Kagome.  
  
Kagome found the jewel easily and pulled it out from the centipede's broken body.   
  
Inuyasha stood over the scene and eyed the girl with hate, even if she weren't Kikyo she was too much alike her and smelt almost identical and it angered him. His last memory was what she had done to him, killing him without a second thought dishonoring their feelings and betraying his. He growled and lunged at Kagome with his claws chasing her and the newly acquired jewel.  
  
**_end flashback_**  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome from his chest and looked her straight in the eyes. "The next memory is the one I wish I could forget most of the time."   
  
Kaede smiled knowingly and Kagome looked up in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"You and the old witch here stuck me under a subduing spell!" Inuyasha let loose a growl under his breath and took something out from the back pocket. Kagome looked down at the old looking rosary chain, it looked like it was falling apart she watched Inuyasha stroke it with his clawless thumb and stare at it almost regrettably.   
  
"This rosary was the only thing that kept you safe and Inuyasha on occasion from getting hurt." Kaede said to the oddly confused girl in the hanyou's lap.   
  
"I wouldn't have hurt her!" Inuyasha spat in his defense.   
  
Kaede simply ignored his anger and continued. "You activated it with one word…"  
  
"Yeah! And your choice of words was humiliating!" Inuyasha snapped unconsciously causing Kagome to shift nervously.   
  
"Umm…do I even have to be surprised?" she whispered under her own breath.  
  
"Oswurai" came the reply. Kagome felt Inuyasha twitch uncomfortably under her. She looked up at him apologetically "Oh…Inuyasha, what happened every time I said…sit?" she blushed and lowered her head figuring it out almost instantly '_sit_'   
  
"Keh…"  
  
"We have much more to tell you, Kagome." Kaede interrupted the tension filled room. "The curse I spoke of in the scrolls is what is most important now," she continued looking over to the hanyou turned human.   
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kaede and nodded closing his eyes despondently.    
  
Kaede began to recite the curse, "Love is found, as the stars shine down, two hearts shall beat as one. As the stars fade at dawn, love will be lost. One heart shall cease to beat, the other shall run wild. Untamed at heart. Two hearts shall beat as one. One heart pure, one heart wild._"  
  
_Kagome felt the shivers retreat up and down her spine as she listen to what the older lady was saying, her thoughts betrayed her feelings trying desperately not to believe, but the problem was she did. Inuyasha was a demon and he was strong - she could feel things even when she were younger she had the ability to see through people. Her grandfather told her stories of the Miko priestess who once lived and protected this shrine - her ancestors lived and guarded the god tree and its treasure for years.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome jumped at her name - she was crying? When did that happen?    
  
Inuyasha reached out and touched her gently running his hands through her long black hair; Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Kaede knew the girl had heard enough for the night. Time was growing short and now that Inuyasha had found Kagome and vice versa things would start to happen, their past will soon catch up to them and if Inuyasha weren't ready for this battle, he would lose Kagome yet again.   
  
Sango and Miroku watched on from the doorway having snuck in after Kaede's disappearance. Soon they were silent watching the interaction of the human Inuyasha and their best friend hold onto one another listening to her weeping and his soothing voice. Miroku took a hold of Sango's hand slowly and tightened his grip accordingly while her tears soon fell from her own eyes.   
  
_  
---t.b.c  
  
_**Author Note**: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! Wow ^^ -- and I don't plan on making the ending sad by the way ^^; I want a happy one Inuyasha deserves it after all this time. Anyways we're getting to the ending and we find out what happened to Inuyasha after his failure in the next chapter! Enjoy and review for me I may write quicker that way ^_~ I'm well into this fic at the moment so I can't stop writing it ^^; so my break is long over with thanks tho, Imoen! ^^


	10. C8: Leave me breathless

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13 (subject to change - for Inuyasha's cuss mouth and a few heated scenes)  
Expect major OOC scenes relating to our lovable hanyou!   
 **  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
 **Shout outs**! _OMG! Thank you to all my reviewers especially_ - Classic Cowboy, P-chan luver, Imoen, ArtemisMoon & Kagomewannabe! You all made me smile loads ^_^

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 8.8 - Leave me breathless  
   
*  
She stole your heart - Only did it because she could - Chewed you up and swapped you around - That girl never was no good - Baby I will never do that I'll love you faithfully, but your suspicious mind thinks I'm gonna repeat her story   
  
She's making you crazy, Making you a wreck, Making you follow me, Making me a suspect - You seem to think I'm playing her game - Don't you know her name?   
  
That was her, this is me, We're as different as can be, She and I we're nothing alike, you confusing day with night. That was then, this is now. You wanna trust me, but you don't know how   
I'm never gonna mess around, Set you down, can't you see? That was her (that was her) and baby this is me (this is me) - ***_Dream_**_-This is me_

  
--- _Last time_…  
Inuyasha reached out and touched her gently running his hands through her long black hair; Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Kaede knew the girl had heard enough for the night. Time was growing short and now that Inuyasha had found Kagome and vice versa things would start to happen, their past will soon catch up to them and if Inuyasha weren't ready for this battle, he would lose Kagome yet again.   
  
Sango and Miroku watched on from the doorway having snuck in after Kaede's disappearance. Soon they were silent watching the interaction of the human Inuyasha and their best friend hold onto one another listening to her weeping and his soothing voice. Miroku took a hold of Sango's hand slowly and tightened his grip accordingly while her tears soon fell from her own eyes.   
  
--- _Continuation_…  
Sango looked up with teary eyes and smiled at him. "Thanks" she managed to sob through her tears. Miroku smiled sincerely and gripped at her hand tugging it a little. Kaede watched on as solemnly-she didn't want to scare the girl but she needed to know her destiny.  
  
Inuyasha knew what would happen to Kagome if he were to just avoid telling her what she needed to know. He had left it late enough as it was and now time was quickly ticking away, if he was to succeed this time around-no he would succeed in protecting her even if it meant sacrificing himself he wouldn't lose her, he wouldn't go through that torture again.   
  
Kagome continued to sob into Inuyasha's shoulder her eyes felt sore but heavy she really wanted to sleep and forget all about what was said. She was just a normal girl who went to college and worked part-time in a small part of town where she lived, '_hmph'_ she thought to herself - No, not anymore, Firstly: she had some kind of curse on her, Secondly: she has lived and been reborn more than a few times, and Thirdly: that she has powers of a Miko priestess. '_Demon killing machine - great I'm a freak_…' she stopped and thought of that last statement her thoughts soon turned to Inuyasha '_What's wrong with me?_' she sighed inwardly. '_I have got to get over myself and help Inuyasha!_' her mind was made up, she did believe and she would do anything to keep Inuyasha from being alone again - she loved him and nothing would pull them apart…_'well not this time anyway_' she added silently finding it hard to keep her eyes from closing she allowed slumber to take over resting against Inuyasha's strong hold.   
  
Inuyasha held onto the sleeping girl in his arms pulling her more comfortably into his lap. He looked up at the audience who watched over his every move. "Kaede, how long till morning?" he finally voiced.  
  
"2-3 hours, and I suggest the three of you get some rest" she replied turning her attention to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Miroku nodded and led Sango out of the room Kaede soon followed leaving Inuyasha holding onto Kagome protectively. His own eyes fought to stay open and giving into a much-needed sleep was a good idea. His wounds had healed but being human couldn't have happened at a worse time, he had been hit with force but if it were any normal night he would have gotten the bastards who attacked him. His eyes closed once more and soon his breathing matched Kagome's before he could finish his conscious thoughts he let sleep take over.  
  
---  
That morning Inuyasha's eyes shot open with one huge rude awakening-and added pain rushing through his chest. He focused his golden slits and twitched his ears in annoyance. Kagome hit him once more calling his name over and over.  
  
"Inuyasha! You snore so damn loud you were deafening me!!!" she wailed pouting like a child.    
  
Inuyasha snorted and smiled when Kagome took another swing but missed when he dodged her attempt.   
  
"Hey! No fair"   
  
"All's fair in love and war, Kagome" he chuckled and grabbed her waist pulling her into his chest and laying a firm kiss on her lips.   
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the hard but pleasurable kiss to continue relaxing under his strong hold.   
  
"_Uhum…"_  
  
---  
_meanwhile_…  
  
Miroku and Sango sat in Kaede's office awaiting for her arrival - they had spent the night on her living room setae, Miroku obviously enjoyed it a little more than Sango had…of course having her practically sleep on his chest all night had nothing to do with the perverted guys happiness. Sango dread to think about the kind of thoughts that would have wondered through his mind as she slept on him…   
  
She shivered then sighed and looked over to Miroku, who sat not far from her reading some of the scrolls Kaede had left out. "What ya looking at, Miroku?" she asked.  
  
Miroku looked up from the scroll. "It's something Kaede gave me to look over…it has something to do with myself - or rather my past self."   
  
Sango looked with more curiosity, "Oh, any reason?"  
  
Miroku smiled nervously and shook his head, "No not really. She just thought I would find it…interesting"  
  
"Hai-if you say so" she answered him just as Kaede walked in carrying a small but worn out trunk in her hands. Both of them looked up at the older lady who put the trunk down on the desk and walked back out without a single word. Sango looked at the box then back at Miroku shrugging in confusion.   
  
---  
Kaede knocked on the small room Inuyasha and Kagome slept in before entering without a word.   
  
"Uhum…" She cleared her throat making them jerk out of each others embrace. Kaede's amused smile widened when she noticed them blushing uncontrollably trying to regain their senses. She admitted to herself that they never did changed; why they would always assume it was wrong to do that sort of thing when in company of others she would never understand. She put it down to immaturity within their relationship.  
  
"We have things to discuss…come to my office-I have something for you" she smiled up at Kagome.   
  
---  
"Kagome, come closer." Kaede beckoned motioning with her head as she fiddled with the lock on the chest. As she unpicked the lock and began opening it Kagome froze in mid step. The whole box lit with bright purple and white aura - she could feel something rush through her entire being causing her legs to give way falling to the floor but still frozen with fear.   
  
Inuyasha was quick to her side reaching out to clutch her closer when her entire body started to glow pure white then blue; her black hair flew over her shoulders and her blue eyes were now glazed over. Kagome picked herself up off the floor and stood unmoving without reflex when Inuyasha touched her arm. Her eyes soon focused but she was still glowing and transfixed on the box and contents.  
  
"Baba! The jewel!" Inuyasha let loose a growl, snarling viciously.  
  
Miroku sensed the half demons defensive anger and pulled Sango closer, Kaede was trying to close the trunks lid as fast as she could but the intensity of aura surrounding it suspended gravity hence making it harder to fight against the friction.    
  
Inuyasha was also having trouble. Kagome's aura was now fluctuating but she still stood frozen with wide eyes - her power was unbarring and Inuyasha found it hard to stay close to her without it painfully striking through him. "Damnit!" he cursed under his breath dodging more of the painful miko energy Kagome unconsciously threw at him.   
  
Inuyasha's attention focused on the old woman and Miroku, who were trying to close the lid of the box that carried the sacred jewel of four souls. He narrowed his eyes and shoved past them slamming the lid securely in place with one fluid motion. The aura around the small trunk ceased - and Kagome was brought to her knees within seconds. Again Inuyasha was at her side picking her up and tightly wrapping his whole body around her own, she was pale and shaking uncontrollably.   
  
Kaede sat at her desk panting, "why did the jewel react to Kagome like that?" She pondered.  
  
Inuyasha whipped his head up and grunted in annoyance. "That fucking jewel is not a '_gift_' it's a fucking curse!"   
  
Miroku and Sango stood in front of the seething hanyou eyeing him suspiciously while Kagome whimpered against his chest. "Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked in concern. Kagome shook her head quickly ducking her whole face further into Inuyasha's chest. The action she had taken unsettled Sango greatly and she was soon glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Let her go!" she spat at the furious hanyou.  
  
Miroku gripped at her shoulder restraining her for his and her own safety. "Sango, Inuyasha isn't hurting Kagome-sama." He reassured her. "If anything this jewel set off some kind of reaction to her presence," he continued.   
  
Kaede moved closer to the four nodding her head in agreement, "Hai…this has never happened before ne, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Keh…no"  
  
"Then this will be a problem…" Kaede murmured, "Unless Kagome accepts this - then the Shinkon no Tama will not allow her to purify it…"  
  
_Shinkon no Tama  
  
_Those words echoed through her mind. '_The jewel of four souls' why does this sound so familiar?_ Kagome questioned herself… _Grandfather, it was what grandpa told me on my 15th birthday! I remember now_… "I remember!" she shifted out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I remember!" she repeated.  
  
"Remember what?" Kaede asked the young miko.  
  
"The jewel, my grandfather told me about it…that I was a descendent of a young miko priestess who protected it - she died and the jewel was burned with her remains…" her voice trembled when she found herself staring up at Inuyasha. "…She was…was…the one who shot you?" she asked holding her gaze.  
  
Inuyasha's anger disappeared and was replaced with genuine sadness - Kagome sensed fear also but allowed him to keep quiet. His eyes told her what she needed to know… "You mentioned her yesterday…b-but I don't understand…what has this got to do with me? I would never hurt Inuyasha!" she panicked allowing tears to flow freely from her eyes. "I-Inuyasha?" she sobbed into her hands.  
  
Inuyasha reached out wrapping his arms around her digging her deeper into him allowing her to cry into his shoulder as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, gently hushing her.   
  
"Hmm…that is true" Kaede whispered answering the girls question. "This has everything to do with you, Kagome…you are the reincarnation of that Miko Priestess - you're souls are as one, child…but you are not she and Inuyasha knows this to be true."  
  
Kagome swallowed the last of her sobbing and rubbed her eyes turning to face Kaede. "Kaede is there something I should know…I feel as though you left something out last night. Is it to do with the curse?" she asked quietly lowering her head tightening her grip on Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm afraid so, there is something…someone we left out. The one who cursed you and Inuyasha has returned and time is nearing…"   
  
**_flashback past_**  
  


The dark-head miko watched in fear as Inuyasha and the demonic Naraku lunged at one another in combat. The two youkai leaped and attacked one another violently.    
  
Inuyasha slashed at Naraku with Tetsusaiga, which Naraku easily dodged.  "You're going down, bastard!" he yelled taking another slash at Naraku.    
  
"Fool."  Naraku growled before ramming Inuyasha hard in the chest knocking him and Tetsusaiga in two different directions.   
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with a sickening thud sending water and mud flying. He grunted slightly and pulled himself up into a setting position holding his forehead trying to shake off the haze caused from the impact.   
  
Kagome looked at her loved one lying on the ground unaware of his enemy moving toward him rapidly, "Inuyasha! Look out!" she warned taking off into their direction.   
  
Inuyasha looked up with speed widening his eyes as Naraku prepared another killing assault. Inuyasha's vision soon picked up Kagome who jumped in-between them, arms spread protectively. It all moved in slow motion from there on - Inuyasha watched Naraku's claws pierce into Kagome's chest, picking her up and tossing her through the air.   
  
Naraku's lips curved in a cruel smile as he watched her blood mix within the rain that now poured heavily around them.   
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!" Inuyasha cried in anguish and regret.   
  
_A flash of light - a crack of thunder - a thud -_  
   
He stumbled up from the ground making it to her side in seconds…   
  
Strong arms encircled her roughly jerking her limp form from the ground, blood stained her clothes and fell to a puddle around her cold body. He shook her gently and called her name repeatedly begging the limp girl in his arms to open her eyes.   
  
Darkness and cold fog surrounded him engulfing his body in pure white cloud. He protectively gathered the girls body into his arms and muffled a cry of grief. He dropped his head down to her shoulder and buried his nose into her black-hair taking in the last of her scent before she slowly slipped away into the afterlife.    
  
His pain and grief stricken heart cringed and hardened his eyes once golden and softly gentle turned a deep blue with blood red pupils his face stiffened from a soft pinkish glow to pure white almost death like. Fangs grew and appeared either side of his lips, and beet red marks slashed in strips grew beneath his skin exposing their deadly presence. He snarled as his claws curled and grew from his hands, which held the disappearing body. Everything about him changed the only thing recognizable was his striking silver hair that flowed over his back and shoulders.   
  
He could feel his blood boil and anger course through him, his bloodlust intensified as he allowed his weaker shape wane and his demon abilities surface.   
  
His heart couldn't take the pressure it was to much his mind was lost already and his heart - his human heart was slowly giving up his demon blood now ran through his entire being any side of humanity was now lost physically, but emotionally it was being blocked by hate.   
  
Naraku stood from the side lines congratulating himself "You worthless half-breed you will never know happiness not while I still live and breathe." he laughed venomously. He set himself closer and watched the Inuyoukai suffer uttering words under his breath aiming his demonic curses over Inuyasha and disappearing miko…  
  
  
**_end flashback_**  
  
  
Inuyasha looked away from them and continued, "It was all that bastards fault-he did this to us…to all of us!" his claws dug into his tightly fisted hands. "He used all of us and twisted our lives making us puppets to toy his sick desires," he growled remembering everything clearly.  
  
Kagome held her breath taking in what was being told, she shook her head slowly as yet more tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
"…It was his fault," Inuyasha repeated. "He fucked with our emotions and managed to destroy my relationship with Kikyo, we both died hating each other." He looked down at Kagome and wiped away her tears with his thumb tenderly.   
  
"When you returned and freed me from my eternal sleep I had a reason to live once more…but I hurt you-he played his warped games with us …and cursed us and our relationship" he said thrusting them both into a fierce embrace.   
  
"I failed to protect you…I'm sorry, Kagome"   
  
_---t.b.c  
  
Next chapter 9.9 - As history repeats itself - _More action, More romance, More mystery but what will happen to Inuyasha and Kagome? Will Inuyasha be able to lift the curse in time or will the past become present?   
_  
_**Author Note**: http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=4468 this is where I found this AMV (Anime Music Video) called **Kagome Vs Kikyo** with the song Dream 'This is me' its one of the best AMV's I've got and I mean I got a lot 0_o; If you're like me and think Kagome and Kikyo are no way alike then see this video with the lyrics it does a great job at separating the two of em Enjoy if you download it! ^_^  
  
Sorry about not posting this sooner!!! I got the flu!! 0_o Ohhh we are one away from the finale plus I _might_ add an epilogue so review folks the next chapter will be out asap! Happy New Year!!!!!!  
  
 


	11. C9: As history repeats itself

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13/R for violence, adult content and Inuyasha's cuss mouth and suggestive sexual scenes.  
** Lime warning! Dark warning! Suggestive content warning! ****  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**  
_ to _**Inu-chan**_: This is a direct link to the AMV **Kagome Vs Kikyo** - I suggest you download it early in the morning or really late at night when the site isn't as busy 'cause I know her bandwidth suspends her page I managed to download it at about 8am -_http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/thisisme/main.html

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 9.9 - As history repeats itself  
   
---_Last time_…  
  
"When you returned and freed me from my eternal sleep I had a reason to live once more…but I hurt you-he played his warped games with us …and cursed us and our relationship" he said thrusting them both into a fierce embrace.   
  
"I failed to protect you…I'm sorry, Kagome"   
  
---_Continuation_…  
  
**_flashback past_**  
  
He ran wild…he ran untamed…his desire for blood clouded his better senses-he wanted-needed to kill   
  
He leaped through the rain that pelted down over his overly powerful form causing the water to shimmer brightly over his exposed bare chest, which was covered in blood from his recently deceased mate. His claws fisted in his hands tightly and his large fangs bore with rage--his whole appearance signified demonic and cold--evil…his nose picked up a certain scent that halted him in mid air and his lips curled into a bloodthirsty smile.  
  
Inuyasha stealthily lingered waiting for the right moment to pounce on his next victim to surpass the anger and blood he so desired. Skillfully he managed to lever his body setting it in a crouching position allowing room for him to move with speed if needed --his eyes darkened in anticipation waiting for the right moment to attack his unsuspecting pray.  
  
---  
His long white kimono and silver locks moved along with the heavy winds swaying it from either direction-his face lacked emotion or sign of bother as he gracefully walked through dampened overgrowth of forests. Along with him two smaller companions followed trailing close behind in silence. His orange tainted eyes sweep the area carefully while his hand absently reached up to stroke his large tail, which lay snuggly against his right shoulder… his whole appearance looked regal-that of a lord and worrier.   
  
He came to abrupt halt his eyes narrowed and his left hand moved to fiddle with one of his two swords that hung at his side. "Jaken, Rin…stay here." He mechanically ordered never turning to look at them. He took long steps calmly reaching a sheltered area of greenery. His senses picked up that familiar smell that in turn awoke his interest as the adversary presence made himself evident.   
  
He merely regarded Inuyasha coolly with orange eyes. "Sneak attacks are rather unbecoming of true warriors, brother. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled venomously eyeing his every move.    
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in disgust. "Must you growl like that Inuyasha? Its so savage and most unseemly." He evenly retorted.   
  
Inuyasha leered at him with cold manic eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over him taking in his appearance minus Tetsusaiga.  "Now are we going to discuss whatever you want or resort to fighting?" he asked lingering his hand over his sword handle.  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped lowering to a primal crouch waiting for his chance to attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed unresponsive with the action Inuyasha had taken and stood straighter eyeing him with curious orange orbs.   
  
"Come now, Inuyasha what would you gain from this? You are without your sword and blinded with rage."   
  
Inuyasha made no attempt to reply and took off with speed readying himself to attack his older brother flying at him with his outstretched claws his face filled with anger and desire to kill.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood his ground unmoving with unresponsive reflexes. He stopped lingering over his sword's handle and rested his arm by his side and watched Inuyasha coolly.  
  
Inuyasha neared him barley missing him as he took an aggressive swipe at Sesshoumaru, who in turn raised his arm out and clutched Inuyasha's lower chest holding him in the air. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What the fuck!" he cursed as he found himself thrust high above Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru's grip tightened on Inuyasha when he started to spin as fast as he could muster his claws dug into his younger naïve brothers being gushing with the poison that penetrated and burned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's growls became less daunting and turned weak as his body found it failing to keep alert and awake--he blacked out.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his brother's limp weight fall to a standstill from above him and began to slow his spinning to a complete halt lowering him so Inuyasha now lay limply in his arms. He sighed once more returning to where he left Jaken and Rin in the forest carrying his cargo looking all the more distant and refined.  
  
**_end flashback past_**    
  
---  
Kagome found herself awakening in Inuyasha's arms, she sighed--with all that crying she had done no wonder she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha moved from under her tightening his grip pulling her into his chest -Kagome smiled and relaxed once more under his hold.  
  
"Feeling better?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.   
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled further into him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to her level brushing his lips against her head. "Good" he replied and nipped at her lower neck sending shivers through both of them. Kagome closed her eyes once more and sighed contently raising her hand to rub the fur of his ear.   
  
Inuyasha purred with every caress she made to his soft and sensitive ears. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha" she voiced quietly.   
  
"For what?" he asked rubbing his head into her hair and inhaling her sent.  
  
"I must have lost it for a bit back there…I didn't hurt you did I?"   
  
"Feh…as if you could hurt me!" he playfully huffed.  
  
Kagome giggled as he pulled her up level with one another, she set her eyes on his and leaned forward planting her lips over his and kissed him tenderly removing her hands from his ears to caress his lower neck and back.   
  
Inuyasha's own claws glided over her head and neck gently pushing her deeper into his mouth heartening their kiss as he found his way inside of her mouth enticing her with his tongue. Kagome followed suit and allowed him to fondle and play with her own tongue.  
  
---  
Meanwhile, a dark shadow clouded overhead as a figure clad in black lingered around the back of the small deserted diner.   
  
The stranger regarded the back door of the diner with dark eyes narrowing them in anger when it noticed two strangely familiar people holding onto one another laughing and comforting the other. He spat in disgust and moved closer his aura darkening to a sickly greenish glow.  
  
---  
Kagome felt herself shiver with pleasure as Inuyasha moved his claws from her neckline to her mid back and thigh --his touch excited her and she arched her back in anticipation continuing her kissing. Inuyasha's chest rose softly under her movements causing him to growl in pleasure. Again he moved his hand and claw further across her skin of her thigh and hip lingering over her sensitive area's -- his kissing continued evenly as he moved lower inside of her leg. Kagome moaned when she felt his claw tenderly scrape past her lower inner thigh sending more shivers and burning desires through her entire being.   
  
Inuyasha grunted and pulled away suddenly, awakening Kagome with a yelping gasp…he was up on his feet gripping Kagome protectively.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered breathlessly, jerking her head up when she heard a large crash followed by her best friends scream.  
  
---  
The dark figure stood in the shadow of the old building watching with cold and bloodshot eyes his aura fluctuating with anger and hatred. He glided across the courtyard knocking the door back with a blast of energy raising alarms from Miroku who stood protectively in front of Sango. Sango's eyes widened with fear when the larger figure lunged in their direction.   
  
"MIROKU!" she cried watching in horror as he was violently thrown to the ground and blasted by a strange energy ball hurtling him into a nearby wall.   
  
Sango screamed when a bloodied clawed hand picked her up by the neck and flung her into the same wall Miroku was knocked into. She hit the wall hard and blacked out instantly falling onto Miroku's still form.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha flew into the front of the diner coming face to face with a ball of green energy that he barley dodged in time. He held onto Kagome tightly pushing himself in front of her. "Shit!" he growled under his breath, remembering his sword wasn't anywhere near him.   
  
Another flicker of energy cracked from the mystery figure landing in sparks around Inuyasha and Kagome surrounding them both with flames; Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and leaped up high reaching to a safer side of the room.   
  
The figure tuned to face them both with blood red gleaming eyes. His hands and claws were visible from under the black robe he wore covering his whole body head to toe. Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha whimpering in fear.  
  
"Die!" the dark figure yelled gathering up another energy orb blasting it from his hands in the general direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha swore and shoved Kagome behind him picking her up onto his back and desperately dodged and jerked away from each bolt of energy. Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's back tightly clutching her eyes shut… "Shit! Shit!" Inuyasha cursed when one of the blasts of aura hit him --without his fire rat kimono he was easily injured. Kagome jerked her eyes open when they were brought to a halt cornered. Inuyasha panted in exhaustion sliding Kagome off his back so she was tucked up behind his entire body.   
  
The darkened figure narrowed his glowing red eyes setting them onto Inuyasha's golden ones.   
  
"Whatever happens, I'm not letting him take you from me again, Kagome!" Inuyasha panted holding onto his wounded chest with one hand while the other held out protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Inuyasha. I will send you both to the afterlife together…" he leered raising both glowing clawed hands readying to whip a crack of energy toward the hanyou and cowering human-girl.   
  
As his energy grew at an alarming rate clouding up around him sparks jarring in every direction Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms holding her close with as much as his own body surrounding her small frame.  
  
"Kagome…" he whispered looking down at her. She met his gaze and smiled holding onto him tighter.  
  
"Now you both die!" The aura around him flew from his hands sparking as it traveled with speed hurling toward them.   
  
With one almighty crash of blinding light reaching out and engulfing the whole room it became deathly silent. The room was wrecked tables and chairs lay astray and damaged windows shattered scattering its remains all over. As the dust settled all around the silent room two figures with piercing red eyes could be seen amongst the remains of the diner. Both sets blazed with hatred and narrowed when regarding the other. Black shadows lingered around one figure as he stood forward to meet the intense gaze of the silver haired inuyoukai in front of him.   
  
_---t.b.c  
_  
**Author Notes: **wa! One chapter left and this will be finished! Although like I mentioned I may add an epilogue also but what a cliffhanger to leave you guys at! Tomorrow's New Year's Day so no chapter until Thursday! Eeep *runs for cover* I know I left it at one heck of a showdown didn't I? Eh but that's all the more better 'cause now you'll have to come back to read how it ends! ^_^ Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
Happy New Year! 


	12. C10: Tale as old as Time

** Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *   
  
**

**Untamed Heart  
**PG-13/R for violence, adult content and Inuyasha's cuss mouth and suggestive sexual scenes.  
** Lime warning! Dark warning! Suggestive content warning! ****  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
Chapter 10 - Tale as old as Time  
   
---_Last time_…  
  
"Now you both die!" The aura around him flew from his hands sparking as it traveled with speed hurling toward them.   
  
With one almighty crash of blinding light reaching out and engulfing the whole room it became deathly silent. The room was wrecked tables and chairs lay astray and damaged windows shattered scattering its remains all over. As the dust settled all around the silent room two figures with piercing red eyes could be seen amongst the remains of the diner. Both sets blazed with hatred and narrowed when regarding the other. Black shadows lingered around one figure as he stood forward to meet the intense gaze of the silver haired inuyoukai in front of him.   
  
---_Continuation_…  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha cover her head with his hands burying his head into her nape and shoulder.  
  
"_I love you_.." she whispered closing her eyes and tightening her grip on him. Inuyasha held onto her helplessly '_I failed'_ he kept repeating in his head -- but he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome being alone and he wouldn't allow her the pain and torment of being ripped apart again -- he had to protect her for as long as he could hold out.  
  
The whole room sparked with energy shattering all the windows and scattering chairs and tables out of its path. Kaede gripped at the small box tightly hiding behind the counter not far from where Inuyasha and Kagome were cornered. She muttered a quick prayer hoping for some kind of miracle. Her head shot up when she heard a cackle of laughter erupted followed by another flash of light.  Just after the second crash of light she felt a small tremor rock for a moment before the entire room shook violently.   
  
---  
His robes blew back and fourth from the intensity of the blast of energy he had concentrated; on his lips curled a cruel smirk as he watched Inuyasha's helplessness it made him feel stronger and he enjoyed seeing both the hanyou and reborn suffer -- When the room ceased movement and the dust particles started to settle he sensed another presence one of strength and of demonic origin, he brought his head up with a jerk instantly blinded with a strong aura of white and yellowish energy. He took a step back when the aura reached out and hit him sparking all around his feet - Naraku narrowed his eyes in hatred.  
  
Silver hair and red piercing eyes loomed amongst the sparks of energy and musty air still covering the room in a soft clouds of dust -- his blood red eyes flashed with anger and yet another spark of yellow energy flew around the room. Silver hair blew from his shoulders sheltering his facial features slightly.  
  
Naraku took a step forward ready to fight the Inuyoukai that stood before him -- His foe also neared showing no sign of backing off. Naraku allowed his hood to drop from his head uncovering his humanoid youkai face, which held no markings only scars from wounds long ago made. His long black hair was released from its bindings and flew over his shoulders and lower back reaching the ground, his clawed hands sparked in black and green energy in front of him as a smile made it to his lips.  
  
"Well now this is a surprise…" he sneered.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha sensed the energy plunge closer and upon feeling its heated and painful jarring slashing at his arms and legs he crunched his eyes tightly shut grinding his teeth grasping and lowering his entire body over the smaller fragile body he protected. The aura ripped at his legs burning and weakening him bringing him instantly to his knees taking Kagome down along with him. He heard her yelp and grip him closer -- he could smell her painful tears yet she made no attempt to run or leave his side.   
  
Another flight of energy hit close to his upper body striking its target dead on. On impact, Inuyasha and Kagome flew back into a wall causing the whole thing to collapse covering them in derbies and dust.   
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried through gritted teeth, she was out cold and lay under him limply. More energy and sparks flashed before his eyes his only reflex was to cover Kagome's face with his, when he felt another aura crawl through his blood -- Inuyasha's head immediately shot up his golden eyes focusing on the figure who stood in front of them arms out stretched sucking up the dark energy that plummeted all around them -   
  
"I-Inu…yasha…" Kagome began to stir underneath him coughing violently into his chest. Inuyasha regarded her with worry and reached his hand to cup her cheek. Kagome opened her eyes in confusion - _Are we dead…? What's going on…?_ her inner thoughts bombarded her senses.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she repeated   
  
"Kagome are you all right?" he asked in concern while rubbing his thumb tenderly along her cheek.  
  
Kagome nodded and coughed once more gripping onto his chest for support.   
  
Inuyasha removed his hand from her cheek bringing it behind her head to cup her closer into his chest - his attention soon returning to the figure that stood over them.  
  
Kagome swallowed back yet more violent coughing before she looked back up at Inuyasha noticing his interest - She watched on as the two men in front of them stare at one another with eerie glowing red eyes.  
  
"W-who's that?" she murmured in curiosity.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on her question and looked down at her "That's my…my brother"   
  
She picked up on his startled behavior and felt his discomfort - She was confused. '_Why is he reacting like this…?'  
_  
--  
"Naraku you lowly bastard!" Sesshoumaru cursed him baring his lengthened fangs and flashing blood red orbs in hatred.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on his older brothers anger and cringed - although Sesshoumaru's anger got the better of him coolly and unemotionally triggered; in all this time he had never felt this kind before nor had he ever heard his brother let it so freely over power him to this extent. '_What the fuck has Naraku done to piss him off so much…?_'    
  
"Still pining over that mortal I see… pathetic, Sesshoumaru. I would have thought you of all refined structure wouldn't sink so low as to mate with a human…not after the last mistake you made…" Naraku let loose a crude laugh.   
  
Naraku brought forward Inuyasha's conscious thought.  
  
"Die you fucking bastard!!" Sesshoumaru roared in heat of his anger before unsheathing his sword defensively before himself.  
  
Naraku's lips curled into an even larger grin focusing his power into his arms and hands. "You will never defeat me…" he leered before bouncing off lightning bolts of energy toward Sesshoumaru.   
  
Sesshoumaru absorbed the worst of the blow in his attempt to leap out of its general direction, but remembering Inuyasha and his mate would receive the last of the blast. He took to a running leap and jumped in the middle of them and the ball of energy clashing with it as it hit his sword; it was enough to prevent him from being thrown back into the wall and his brother.  
  
Inuyasha could see Sesshoumaru struggle from the force of the impact - making a quick decision he lifted his badly wounded legs from under the rubble that lay all around them and continued to raise himself and Kagome from the ground - It was a painful experience but Inuyasha blocked it out as much as he could keeping his mind on the task at hand, protect Kagome…and help his older brother. '_Shit where did that second one come from…?_' he quickly ignored his questioning and got Kagome to safety.  
  
"Hide" was his only command to her as she nodded and belted around an upturned table.   
  
Inuyasha's attention now focused where Sesshoumaru and Naraku slashed and collided with sparks of energy. "Shit…he really is pissed…" Inuyasha swore staring at his brother's extreme anger induced attacks.   
  
Naraku was hit but not even close to giving up in-fact he wasn't even injured, Sesshoumaru on the other hand was panting in exhaustion but stubbornly continued to attack the dark demonic monster.   
   
Inuyasha painfully leaped to his older brother's aid when Naraku got the upper hand and was about to plummet his fist through Sesshoumaru's lower stomach when Inuyasha clashed with Naraku head first sending them both flying into the air falling with an almighty thud not far from the unconscious forms of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha lifted his head up from the ground shaking it free from the clouded daze caused from the unnatural impact.    
  
Naraku was already on his feet taking off at tremendous speed to ram back into Inuyasha - this time it was Sesshoumaru who returned the gesture and hit Naraku away from Inuyasha with a flick of Dokkasou whipping Naraku off to the side with one slash. Inuyasha's golden orbs found his brother's as they continued to regard each other with a small amount of respect for a few more seconds before Naraku sneered at them.  
  
"That was somewhat amusing…" Naraku voiced sarcastically biting back another cruel smirk.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you lowlife!" Inuyasha snarled powering up his own battle aura. Suddenly he jerked his head away from Naraku when he heard Kagome's scream of anguish…  
  
---_Meanwhile_…  
  
Kagome curled into a ball huddling her legs into her chest as far as she could get them she was terrified of losing Inuyasha but found it hard not to fear for herself too - she cursed inwardly at her own selfishness and sighed shutting her eyes briefly before they jerked open as fast once more when she felt something on her shoulder she gasped in surprise, but soon relaxed. Kaede had startled her but she was relieved to see the older woman was safe unlike her two best friends, who still lay unconscious on the other side of the room.   
  
"Kagome, I'm pleased to see you safe."   
  
Kagome smiled and nodded untwisting herself to sit beside Kaede. Kaede looked over her before speaking once more. "Kagome, you are the only one who can kill that beast." She bluntly announced in the direction of Naraku.   
  
"W-what?!" Kagome's eyes widened   
  
"Here take this" Kaede told her shoving a small trinket box into her hands. "Now open it and remove the jewel inside of it," she continued advising Kagome to take it out slowly.   
  
Kagome opened the box and gasped when it suddenly burned at her hands --she let go of it and watched it fall to the floor. On impact the box shattered and the jewel was freed and glowing strangely.   
  
_'The Jewel of four souls'_   
  
She looked up at Kaede with guilty eyes "Oppsies"   
  
Kaede shook her head and smiled "Never mind about the box pick the jewel up before Naraku senses its presence."   
  
Kagome did as she was told and picked the jewel up almost dropping it when she felt yet more energy filter through her this time cold but calming as though it had found a missing part of itself. Kagome's eyes opened wide and instantly started glowing brightly with a purple tinged aura.   
  
"Kagome, concentrate and the jewel will allow you to purify it and the beast!" Kaede made clear as the newly found miko keeper connected mind, body and soul with the sacred treasure.  
  
A mind numbing rush of memories struck her thoughts as Kagome screamed a blood hurtling shudder of pain and suffering tightly clutching at her head and ramming her eyes shut -  
  
_Inuyasha - Shippo - Sango - __Kirara__ - Miroku - Kaede - Kouga - Kikyo - Myouga - Sesshoumaru - Jaken - Rin - Kohaku - Kagura - Kanna - Naraku…  
  
_It was all coming back to her everything she had ever experienced traveling through time; meeting her best friends; loosing people she cared about; fighting Naraku; loving Inuyasha; Kikyo; dieing; re-born; Inuyasha was a constant memory all her thoughts and remembrances involved him…   
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled leaping to her side in seconds.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open when he pulled her straight into his arms and held onto her with all his might.   
  
"Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed leaning into his hold and bringing her arms up around his neck.   
  
Inuyasha stroked his hands through her hair gently hushing her with his soothing words - Kagome relaxed under his hold and soon settled when the painful jarring of memories came to a halt - she sighed contently.  
  
"Shinkon no Tama! Give it to me!!" Naraku roared and outstretched his arm to release another bolt of electrifying energy.   
  
Inuyasha gripped tighter on Kagome and pulled her into the air along with him dodging the electricity that seethed under them. "Bastard!" Inuyasha snarled in outrage hitting the ground softly lowering Kagome to safety.    
  
"The jewel -- give it to me" Naraku repeated stepping forward in front of an extremely pissed hanyou.   
  
"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha growled threateningly.  
  
Naraku regarded Inuyasha with heated anger and pounced at him with a slashing physical attack - he hit the target dead on and continued his deadly clawing hissing in annoyance when Sesshoumaru pounded him from behind and took a smooth chunk off his shoulder. Naraku paused his attack on Inuyasha and turned his attention to the bother behind him. Sesshoumaru calmly returned each attack Naraku made blocking his direct path to Kagome.  
  
"I haven't got the time or patience for this" Naraku spat in irritation and powered up a large spiral of dark energy aiming it at Sesshoumaru.   
  
Inuyasha took the opportunity and rammed him hard in the back sending Naraku flying to the ground along with his powerful energy, which surrounded his unmoving form.    
  
_Silence…_   
  
With one large roar Naraku shot to his feet - his eyes now burning with rage as his humanoid form began shifting - resizing itself to unleash its demonic figure.   
  
Inuyasha took an instinctive step closer to Kagome pushing her back so he stood in front of her. Sesshoumaru calmly took center stage regarding Naraku's newly transformed state; his size was nothing in contrast of his own true form - Sesshoumaru smugly sheathed his sword and allowed his youkai to emerge. Inuyasha still stood protectively in front of Kagome eyeing the two full demon's duke it out.  
  
"Inuyasha can you get me closer to Naraku?"  Kagome asked him   
  
Inuyasha turned his attention down at the girl beside him, "What?!"   
  
"…Kaede said I could destroy him…that I was the only one who could…" she explained lowering her head away from his glare.  
  
"Fuck that idea" came the reply from the stubborn hanyou who now stood with his arms crossed over his chest.   
  
Kagome sighed, "You don't believe in me?"   
  
Inuyasha was taken aback his eyes now wide. "W-wha..!?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him once more her eyes stinging with freshly foaming tears. "You always made me feel unworthy and weak and now I have a chance to prove myself!" she snapped.   
  
"Kagome…what the fuck?!"   
  
Kagome huffed and lifted her hands to reach her hips "You heard me Inuyasha!" she voiced angrily.  
  
Inuyasha stood unmoving and looked down at her blankly-- "What the hell are you on about wench?!!" he blinked a few times and curled his nose up in aggravation.  
  
Kagome glared at him "Humph!"   
  
As if on queue before Inuyasha could answer her there was another crack of energy thrashed around the remains of the room where the two giant demons battled. The human transformed body of his brother lay on the floor bloodied and unmoving -- Naraku stood over him laughing with triumph.   
  
Inuyasha growled and sped toward him roughly colliding with the beast knocking them both over and crashing into yet another wall --   
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running toward him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and focused on the voice he heard call him._ 'Kagome?'_  
  
"Stay there!" he barked at her.  
  
She halted at the command and narrowed her eyes noticing Inuyasha clutch at his shoulder his blood seeping through his hands -- Something clicked inside of her and she felt her own blood boil in heated anger, her attention turned to the dark figure who stood across from her. Her eyes glazed with hate and rage turning a full shade darker when her entire being rose a few feet off the floor so she now floated in mid air, her hair stood up on end as the aura she emitted whirled around her much like a tornado. Miko energy poured all around her and crackled and laced around her beating streams of purifying energy. Her arm rose up in front of her, mechanically her hand opened to reveal the sacred jewel of four souls.   
  
 "K-kagome?" Inuyasha breathed with widened eyes.  
  
Naraku took nervous back steps every time the strong purifying miko energy crack down around his feet and legs -- "You think you can stop me, Kikyo?" he narrowed his eyes in awe.  
  
With the mention of her predecessor her head shot up in anger "I am **NOT **Kikyo!" she yelled, whipping her free arm out letting go of an extreme amount of miko energy hitting Naraku's chest.   
  
Naraku was flung back with such force he cringed with pain as the purifying miko power burned at his clothes and skin.   
  
"Bitch!" he growled through gritted teeth getting up to his feet summoning his own dark powers.   
  
Soon both energy's merged and exploded into one another- Kagome's Miko purifying aura easily weakening Naraku's dark energy. While his weakened and waned in intensity - Kagome's strengthened with purity. Kagome took one last concentrated hindered power and focused on the jewel in her hands. The energy surrounded the jewel and sparked all round her hand the more power she felt the closer she got to Naraku sensing his fear and using it against him by drawing out his unsuspecting aura she could attack him inside out --  
  
With one final burst of power Kagome released her hold on the jewel so it now hovered in front of her surging with pureness and even more miko energy. "Now _you_ die…" she robotically spoke bringing both hands to meet with the jewel causing a chain reaction and with one blinding purple blast of light Kagome thrust it at Naraku.  
  
Naraku hissed with pain as he disintegrated slowly into dust --his bloodcurdling scream echoing over the purifying miko energy from the Shinkon no Tama and Kagome before he finally disappeared.   
  
Kagome's arms fell to her side as she came to a standstill levitating in the air as the jewel still span in front of her spurting odd amounts of energy every now and again. Her eyes slowly drew together while her head sagged to the side bringing her black hair over her shoulders -- she hung limply in the air miko energy still coursing through her body and back into the jewel and vice versa.    
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Kaede both bellowed at the same time.  
  
"Quickly Inuyasha retrieve her," Kaede instructed him. Inuyasha reached up and took a hold of her waist from behind and lowered her to the ground so she now hung limply in Inuyasha's arms.   
  
Kaede moved over Kagome picking her head up to exam her closely. "Hmm…she will need to rest"  
  
"What the fuck happened to her!?!" Inuyasha snapped at the older lady.  
  
"She came into her Miko power, Inuyasha. Calm yourself she just needs to sleep." Kaede replied evenly.  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response and eyed the Shinkon that now lay on floor in front of them.  
   
---   
Kaede finished cleaning up the last of Miroku's injuries wrapping his arm in bandages before turning her attention to Sango who still lay unconscious and unmoving.   
  
Miroku nodded in appreciation and edged closer to Sango's still form. He lifted his free arm under her head and gently guided her it into his lap and continued to stroke her hair tenderly.    
  
Kaede smiled solemnly and turned her efforts on Kagome but with an overly protective hanyou gripping at her Kaede found it hard attending to her wounds and scratches.   
  
"Stay the fuck away!" Inuyasha growled. Kaede wrinkled her nose in annoyance and ignored Inuyasha's feeble efforts to intimidate her.   
  
"Inuyasha, please calm yourself - you aren't helping Kagome or yourself by leaving her wounds unattended." She scolded.   
  


Inuyasha continued to growl under his breath begrudgingly allowing Kaede to see to Kagome's injuries.    
  
---  
  
A few hours later, one destroyed diner and an overly protective dog-demon-- Kaede finally managed to attend to everyone, which wasn't an easy task. At least one Inu-Youkai behaved while she checked over his wounds though they had already began to heal and disappear without scars. Inuyasha on the other hand was acting stubborn and unresponsive to all of Kaede's pleas.   
  
Kaede sighed in exhaustion allowing herself to relax near Miroku and Sango.   
  
Sango had woken up not long after Miroku's affectionate display of worry. She was more than relieved to see him but now worried about her best friend who lay unconscious in Inuyasha's arms.   
  
Inuyasha held her close to his chest positioning her on his lap and steadying her back against his arm and shoulder his free arm cupped under her legs.  
  
"How long has she been unconscious for?" Sango finally asked in concern.   
  
"Three hours" Kaede replied.  
  
"Will she be all right?"   
  
Kaede nodded. "Hai, she just overexerted her newly found miko energy. The best thing for her is rest."   
  
The room fell silent once more.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jerked his head up suddenly. All eyes now focused on him.  
  
---  
  
**_dream_**   
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open upon hearing her name being called over and over. She desperately tried to focus her blurred vision so she could identify who was calling her name…the voice sounded distant and pleading. Kagome found herself frozen unmoving -she panicked and fought against the chains holding her down firmly she heard her name once more again it sounded desperate and hurt. Her instinct urged her to comfort this faceless voice she wanted to stop the pleas and hurtful begging.   
  
The more Kagome struggled against the chains the tighter they got constricting her movements. Her vision continued to blur and distort things around her.  
  
_Kagome…_  
  
That same voice once more called out for her in desperate pleas.   
  
_Inuyasha…_  
  
Kagome's mind cried out. She forced herself to open her eyes wide although she was still seeing distorted colours she could make out something - or someone in bright red. She blinked a few times hoping it would help clear her hazy vision.   
  
"Kagome!?"   
  
She heard her name clearly this time. She moved her arm up to her eyes and rubbed them it was easier to move now and the chains had disappeared but her vision still distort the figure in front of her.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she murmured.  
  
Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her waist and heave her into something soft and warm. Kagome's vision returned to her slowly -all she could see at that moment was a vast amount of red. She blinked in confusion and pushed away from who ever held her and looked up.   
  
Blue mingled with golden intense rounded eyes.    
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out falling back into his arms and chest.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. "You stupid girl!" he scolded and continued, "how many times do I have to save your worthless, pathetic excuse of a weak human ass!"  
  
Kagome swallowed back her tears and pulled herself up gaining her footing. Her eyes widened in fear. "W-wha…where am I?" she stammered looking in every direction.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of her his eyes burning with anger. "Stupid bitch, where the hell do you think you are?!"   
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and slowly backed away from him. Inuyasha's eyes soon softened in concern at the girls fearfulness.   
  
"Kagome…" his voice now soft in comparison to a few moments ago.  
  
"D-don't shout at me" Kagome wailed under a blanket of tears.   
  
Inuyasha swallowed back in surprise.   
  
"I-I don't belong here!" Kagome continued to cry, "I want to go back!"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened instantly concerning himself over the way Kagome was acting. Suddenly Kagome fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably into her hands repeating Inuyasha's name over and over.   
  
He was at her side in seconds hovering over her. Kagome continued to cry and looked up at him shimmering tears freely. He stood over her looking down at her with soft golden eyes; his silver hair blew over his shoulder with the gentle breeze that whistled through the forest where they conversed.   
  
Nothing felt different yet it was different - Inuyasha had only raised his voice a few times since she had known him and weren't they fighting Naraku in Kaede's diner a few minutes ago? - They now stood in a forest surrounded by trees. Inuyasha stood tall and straight clad head to toe in red a sword hung from his side he wore nothing on his feet and his hair was un-kept but still beautifully worn.   
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered through sobs and sniffles. Her eyes now focused on the tall figure behind him and another smaller one leaning down over her. Kagome recognized them - Miroku and Sango. They both stood behind Inuyasha wearing traditional style clothing -Miroku in monks robes and Sango in a long beautiful Kimono. She felt something brush at her knee and call her name. Kagome looked down at the small creature pawing at her knee its eyes wide with worry. Instinctively she picked the small fox-like cub up in her arms and held it close to her chest.   
  
"Shippo-can its alright…shush now…" she hushed the small Kitsune cub.   
  
Inuyasha crouched down beside her and looked at her straight in the eye and narrowed them slightly   
  
"What's with you wench?" he harshly asked.  
  
Kagome looked up from Shippo and ignored Inuyasha's rudeness and 'hmphed' twisting her head away from him in a child-like manner of ignorance.   
  
Inuyasha growled at her grunting a "Keh"   
  
"Stop being mean to Kagome! You big jerk!" Shippo screwed his nose up in annoyance.  
  
"Shut up you little brat!" Inuyasha spat at him taking a swipe at him. Kagome's head twisted back around quickly catching Inuyasha barley miss Shippo's head.   
  
She narrowed her eyes and calmly stood to her feet wiping off bits off loose leaves with her free hand from her school uniform. She smiled innocently down at Inuyasha and clutched Shippo closer her smile growing in size as she set her jaw.  
  
"Osuwari."   
  
Inuyasha found himself literally eating dirt - "BITCH!" he growled in annoyance.   
  
Kagome giggled before coolly walking over to him and leaned down slightly. "Love you too, Inuyasha." She chuckled girlishly and skipped away happily humming.   
  
  
**_end dream_**  
---  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured as her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Aa, take it easy" he replied softly.   
  
Kagome smiled and leaned up slightly laying a soft kiss on his cheek.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled. "What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Oh…no reason…" She replied still holding her grin. She looked up at Kaede and her best friends with a wide toothy grin, which confused them greatly.   
  
"Are you sure she's going to be all right?" Sango asked Kaede   
  
Kaede looked down at Kagome thoughtfully.   
  
 "I'm fine Sango!" Kagome shrugged, and looked Kaede straight in the eye. "Kaede… do you think you could teach me that neat trick with the rosary?"   
  
"WHA!?!" Inuyasha squeaked in an extremely high voice.  
  
Kagome giggled in fits and pulled his face down to met her lips in a very passionate embrace shutting Inuyasha up and making Kaede, Sango and Miroku sweat drop.  
  
"I'd say everything is as it should be" Kaede voiced reassuringly taking leave just as Inuyasha and Kagome began to exchange more passion.   
  
  
---the end  
  
**Author Notes**: I couldn't leave this fic without Kagome's famous "_Sit_" I adore it so much!!! Anyways I hope that was a good happy ending ^_^ I don't think this really needs an epilogue but if you want one I'll make it ^^ just to clear up those of you that think Sesshoumaru was ooc in this chapter it was because Naraku killed Rin's reincarnate (Fluffy's mate in this time) so I hope I managed to pull off the whole Brother my Brother making amends sort of thing.   
  
Beside that I did really have to put Shippo in here somewhere ^^; so the dream Kagome had was the build up to the perfectly kawaii ending ^^ I am good aren't I?! Heh j/k!   
  
Reviews are very much appreciated!   
  
**Shout Outs** - Thank you for reading and reviewing _'Untamed Heart'_ I do hope you all liked. Special thanks to **Classic Cowboy, P-chan luver, Imoen, ArtemisMoon, Kagomewannabe, Laura-chan, Inu-chan **- you all kept me going and came back for more and wanted more ^_^ *glomps* I love you all!! Thanks loads and loads and loads infinity 0_o now if ff.net plays nice I can go read **Imoen**'s '_Slave to Love_' *_plug plug_*but I know ya got some chapters on _Iridescent Dreams _^_~_  
  
Started on: 18 December 2002  
Completed on: 02 January 2003 @ 18:46pm (gmt)   
_


	13. Epilogue: Forever Yours, Forever Mine

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and all related characters belong toRumiko Takahashi**… *  
  
Untamed Heart  
**PG-13/R adult content, Inuyasha's cuss mouth and suggestive sexual scenes.  
**Lime and loads of fluff warning!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

by ***Angelstars  
**Website: http://www.geocities.com/angels_purplehazed/  
e-mail: angtanuk@yahoo.co.uk   
   
**Epilogue **- Forever Yours, Forever Mine.  
  
---_One month later_…  
  
After Naraku's attempt on Kagome's life and the destruction of Kaede's lively hood - all remained calm. It seemed as though things were getting back to normal, with a few small changes here and there…   
  
---  
Kagome hummed happily when she left the shrine to meet with Inuyasha, who stood at the front entrance. Her smile widened when her eyes set on him standing at the bottom of the steps gazing up at her.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she waved running down the steps as fast as she could. As she neared him he returned the smile and opened his arms to greet her as she flung herself into his chest gripping at his neck and looking up at him with wide and sparkling eyes.   
  
"I missed you so much!" she sighed and lifted her feet on tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "Umm…Kagome, I've only been gone for a few hours."   
  
"I still missed you!" she pouted and lowered her head away from him.  
  
"I missed you too," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
Kagome's head shot up "Now was that so bad?" she playfully replied grinning at him brightly.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and rolled his eyes back in annoyance. Kagome giggled girlishly and placed another kiss on his lips before stepping back out of his hold.   
  
"Are we going somewhere?" she asked remembering the reason why they were meeting at the entrance.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, I want to show you something."   
  
Kagome smiled again and took a hold of his hand. "What is it, Inuyasha?"   
  
"You'll see…" he said taking her into his arms and leaping high into the air.  
  
--  
Kagome's eyes opened wide she tried to open her mouth to say something but found she couldn't - she was speechless. Inuyasha smiled knowingly at her and guided her to where he wanted them to be.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, this place is beautiful…" Kagome breathed finding her voice once more.   
  
They stood at the edge of a mountaintop surrounded by trees and a small river ran could be seen shimmering through the peaks. The Sun was low over the horizon and found comfort warming their faces. Kagome's eyes wondered from the view onto Inuyasha's who was staring at her his lips curled in to a small smirk.  
  
"I did good bringing you up here then…"   
  
Kagome nodded and leaned into him taking in yet more of the wonderers view in front of them. "I never even realized this place existed. Where are we?" She asked and looked up at him from his shoulder.  
  
"We're on the other side of the mountains away from the city." He replied looking down at her.  
  
Kagome smiled and let her gaze return on the perfect portrait of paradise. After another moments silence she sighed and buried her head closer into Inuyasha's shoulder snuggling her arms around his waist. Inuyasha brought his own arms around her and held her lowering his head on top of hers.   
  
"Kagome, I brought you up here to ask you something…" he quietly spoke, bringing Kagome out of her reverie.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome lifter her head to see him.   
  
Inuyasha pulled away from her so he could also look at her. He took in a deep breath before continuing, "I…I wanted to ask you to-to move in with me and complete our mating…"   
  
Kagome didn't know what to say-she wanted to be with Inuyasha, but was she ready for that kind of commitment? They moved so fast that she never had time to think about what she was doing-but now after everything that happened with Naraku and most of her past memories had returned she knew it was meant to be…still he was ready for commitment but was she?  
  
She lowered her eyes away from his gaze_' What do I do_?' she desperately thought. She picked her head back up and looked him straight into his hopeful golden orbs, and let loose a small smile when she noticed how red his cheeks had gotten. His ears a top of his head were sagging in alertness and now pressed down on his head his arms lay at his sides and his claws fisted in his hands.  
  
"Damn those cute looking puppy-dog ears and eyes!" she sighed making her decision quickly then falling into his chest.   
  
Inuyasha stood still and confused. "I-is that a yes?" he whispered.  
  
Kagome nodded in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Inuyasha's smile got bigger when he surrounded her, laying his hands on her hips and lifted her up off the ground and pulled her into him. Kagome gasped but soon found herself giggling as he held her up-  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha" she said looking down at his smiling face.   
  
--   
The sun was setting over the treetops not long after Kagome and Inuyasha set themselves under a blanket of trees to watch it go down. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap leaning up against his chest her head on his shoulder, his arms encircled around her lower stomach his own head rested on top of hers.  
  
"Beautiful…" Kagome breathed in awe.  
  
"Yea…but I've got something better to look at," Inuyasha said turning her effortlessly so she now cradled his hips. Kagome smiled and blushed slightly before leaning up to kiss him tenderly.  
  
Inuyasha returned her kiss and pressed his lips against hers adding a little more pressure when he used his own mouth to open hers allowing their tongues to caress the other. Kagome moaned into his mouth and rocked her hips slightly when his hands pressed up on them. She could feel Inuyasha's claws gently scrape over her top using his fingers to remove it-she shifted as he pulled it completely off feeling the air on her bare skin. Inuyasha continued to kiss and nip at her skin moving his lips across from her lips down her chin and neckline taking in her taste as his tongue caressed her soft skin. His heated kisses burned at her skin and with every touch he made she could feel her heart beat faster in her chest. Kagome's hands moved up and entangled in his long silver hair pushing his head closer into her-she moaned and gasped when his head moved lower slowly passing her shoulders and upper chest to meet with her lacy bra line. One of his hands moved up from her hip and traveled up to hock his claw under her bra snapping it when it made contact - with that removed he continued his burning kisses finally halting his lips and with his tongue played with her while he gently sucked on her - Kagome moaned once more and rolled her eyes and head back in ecstasy arching her hips in to his own.   
  
The next morning Kagome woke in Inuyasha's arms both having fallen asleep under a blanket of stars and trees. She sighed contently snuggling right back into him bringing her head up to hide in his nape and planted a small kiss on his neck before closing her eyes once more. Inuyasha began to shift under her when his arms tightened and gripped her closer-Kagome smiled and relaxed a little more but shivered when a small gust of breeze blew over her bare chest. Inuyasha's eyes opened when he felt her quiver.  
  
"Cold?" he quietly asked. Kagome nodded and huddled closer when his arms lifted over her shoulders to cover her giving her a little more warmth.   
  
Kagome smiled and opened her eyes." Thank you…"   
  
Inuyasha shifted and sat up straighter pulling Kagome into him so now her head lay on his chest he picked up her top that lay beside them and gently helped her into it.   
  
"Umm…thanks again…" Kagome blushed embarrassingly.  
  
"Should we head back and tell your family our news?" Inuyasha asked before leaning down to kiss her nose.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said before pulling her up to set her down in front of him.  
  
Kagome looked up after regaining her bearings from the slight dizziness of being lifted up as quickly as that. "Hai, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you sure you want this?" he asked slightly lowering his head away from her.  
  
Kagome smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a good morning kiss. Inuyasha returned the kiss with open arms.  
  
After pulling away Kagome looked up into his eyes and continued, "Did that answer your question or do I have to prove it in another way?" she playfully spoke raising her eyebrows in a very suggestive manner.   
  
Inuyasha's lips curled into a wide smile before he pulled his mate into his chest and kissed her passionately once more.   
  
----_Update_  
  
Sesshoumaru moved closer to Inuyasha to keep an eye on him (so he said) Inuyasha knew he was eyeing Sango up and warned him about Miroku's claim on her. Sesshoumaru merely shrugged off the more than feeble excuse of a love rival and continued his efforts to gain Sango as his mate with or without his younger brothers acceptance.   
  
Kaede is still living at the diner or what was left of the place humble enough for her to have shelter. The diner is well under construction-with Kaede seeing it through and working the poor workmen to an early retirement it should be back up and running within the year.  
  
Sango is having the time of her life, she's enjoying freedom and an extra long holiday (not to mention having two guys fight over her) quote: "This is so perfect! I not only have time off work, but two perfectly well-off guys fighting over me…I love my life right now!" unquote.  
  
Miroku cut down on his flirting with other females when he found out about Sesshoumaru's interest in Sango. Like what all well-mannered, highly respected and handsome guys do at a time like this - he doubled his efforts and even held his wondering hands at a distance - Not to mention the large amount of red roses he had delivered and had set in her apartment (In every room!).   
  
Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome moved in with one another ("_Damn those cute looking puppy-dog ears and eyes!")_ After their announcement Kagome's mother started talking about grandchildren and Souta gained a new role model and older brother (Inuyasha can't get away from him) Kagome heard Inuyasha mumble something along the lines of: '_will he ever get rid of this brat?_' she simply shrugged it off as an Inuyasha-thing (little did she know he already suffered this torment)   
  
  
---_end epilogue_  
  
**Author Notes**: Ohh I just had to add this in the end, epilogues do leave a story complete - I was happy to write it and now I'm glad I did!   
Again thank you to all my reviewers without you guys I wouldn't have been able to finish this so quickly! *Glomps* hugs to you all! I love reviews but doesn't everybody like to be told good things about their work!!?!  ^_^_   
  
There is a prequel and a sequel to Untamed Heart out now! _-   
  
**Untamed Soul** - Prequel to Untamed Heart - it takes you through the meeting of Inuyasha, Kagome and his cat!   
  
**The Hearts' Desire** - Sequel to Untamed Heart - the aftermath of the whole Inuyasha/Kagome relationship plus the Sango/Miroku/Sesshoumaru love triangle!   
  
**Shout Outs** - Thank you for reading and reviewing _'Untamed Heart'_ I do hope you all liked. Special thanks to **Classic Cowboy, P-chan luver, Imoen, ArtemisMoon, Kagomewannabe, Laura-chan, Inu-chan **- you all kept me going and came back for more and wanted more ^_^ *glomps* I love you all!! Thanks loads and loads and loads infinity 0_o _  
  
 _


End file.
